


I Never Planned On Someone Like You

by Accioscorp



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus has a cat, Albus is whipped, Book Club AU, English teacher Albus, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Muggle AU, Mutual Pining, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Scorpius studied history, Scorpius works at a book shop, dude falls in love way too fast, he’s the best part of this fic tbh, scorbus fluff, the tiniest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accioscorp/pseuds/Accioscorp
Summary: Albus Potter has settled down in a new town and he has everything planned out. He is going to start his new life in a new place with a new job and make some new friends.One day he decides to attend a book club held in the local bookshop in hope to meet some new people.Falling hard (and fast) for the adorable blonde haired creator of the book club was definitely NOT part of the plan but …... it could become part of it … right?The “I Never Planned On Someone Like You” epilogue - Six Years Later is on my ao3 now !
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 84
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is something new ! Here is the first chapter of my first ever multi chapter "I Never Planned On Someone Like You" !!
> 
> This is currently still a work on progress but i'm nearing the end so I hope do have an update every Monday, fingers crossed ! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy !

The birds chirped outside in the trees and the sun beamed through the gap in the curtains as Albus Potter arose from his deep sleep. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he fumbled around for his phone which had mysteriously disappeared during the night. He eventually located it near the side of his bed as it dangled off. 

He grabbed it before it had the chance to fall and checked the time to see it was just nearing 7am. He flopped back down onto his pillow as he waited for his alarm to ring. 

Surely enough two minutes later, the silence of his bedroom was filled with the blaring noise of the default iphone alarm, which he instantly shut off due to how much the sound annoyed him yet he never bothered to change it. 

As like on cue, a soft scratching could be heard from his door. He stood up, stretching out his arms and legs from the tightness that had formed through the night as he shuffled to the door. The door was only open a crack before a tiny black kitten made its way into the room, rubbing his head against his leg as a greeting. 

“Well hello there Buttons. How are you this morning?”

Albus croaked, his morning voice thick as he picked up the kitten, giving him a scratch between the ears which he happily purred along to. Albus placed Buttons down on the bed, where he curled up into a ball in the midst of the messed up duvet before heading into the en suite bathroom to ready himself for the day.

He jumped in for a quick shower, emerging minutes later with his hair all over the place and a towel wrapped around him. He then went to his wardrobe, opening the doors to look for the perfect outfit to wear. 

Albus was never fussy. Fashion was never an interest of his. He preferred his comfort over anything.

But today, Albus had to make a good impression. 

Today Albus started his new job as the new English teacher at the local secondary school. Today Albus hoped to start his new life on the right foot. 

Albus’ life up to now had been meh. 

Yeah meh was the perfect word to describe it. 

He grew up in a very big family. He had many cousins and was one of three children, the middle child actually. His father was a policeman and his mother was a very popular journalist. His older brother James was a star football player who was extremely popular and his younger sister Lily was studying fashion at university. In context, Albus’ family life didn't seem all that bad. 

When explored more deeply, Albus’ life was a little more complicated. Albus had always been the black sheep of his family. Not like any of them would ever say it to his face but he knew they thought he. He even thought it. As a child growing up, Albus was never like his older brother or his younger sister. He wasn't confident, he wasn't extremely talented at everything he did, he didn't have a lot of friends like James and Lily did. 

Albus was the average kid. He did ok at school, not terrible, not brilliant … just average. 

When it came to friends, Albus didn't have many. He had people he hung around with at school and at university but as soon as they graduated, they drifted. He kept in contact with some over text but that was about it. He had sailed through school and university as an average, middle ground student. He had a 50/50 relationship with his parents. He got on extremely well with his mum, she understood him, she didn’t question him about anything, she just let him be himself. Albus liked that. 

His dad on the other hand … Albus didn't have as much of a good relationship with him. 

He loved his dad but they didn't always see eye to eye. His dad loved to compare him to his siblings, and wondered why he wasn't like them. He did this from when Albus was quite young and even now he continued to do so. Albus hated it, he hated being singled out for being different, he hated the fact his dad seemed to assume he _should_ be like his siblings. 

It is one of the reasons Albus decided to move away. 

After he graduated university, Albus decided to move away from his hometown. He decided he wanted to start his life anew, away from his family. It was a hard decision, even though he sometimes feels like the odd one out in his huge extended family, he knew he would miss them. 

But he had to do it for himself. 

He packed up his life a month after graduating, found himself an apartment in a town on the other side of the country and bagged himself a new job at the local secondary school. 

Everything was falling into place nicely in the plan Albus had mentally formatted. The next step of his plan was to make a good impression on his first day.

He stood in front of his mirror, a pair of black jeans on as he tried to make the decision on what to wear. In one hand was a crisp light blue shirt that was perfectly ironed and looked brand new and in the other was a maroon coloured sweater with a white button up underneath it. Many thoughts went through his head as he tried to narrow it down to one. 

“If I wear the shirt I might give off the _i'm serious about my job_ vibes” 

“Buuuut if I wear the sweater I still give off the _i'm serious about my job_ vibes alongside _but i'm fun, please don't be scared of me_ vibes” 

Albus threw the blue shirt onto the bed which caused Buttons to flinch, throwing an apologetic smile his way as he pulled on the shirt and sweater combo. When he had it fixed, he looked in the mirror, quite satisfied with his choice before his eyes drifted towards his hair. 

Albus always had messy hair. His head was a nest of raven black curls that were a horror to try tame, especially just after a shower. He tried to flatten them as best he could and after at least ten minutes he was somewhat satisfied. 

He ran his hands through his fringe, making at least the front look half presentable, nodding at his reflection in the mirror before grabbing his phone and heading to the kitchen. 

* * *

  
  
  


Once he reached the kitchen with Buttons just behind him, he flicked on the kettle for his morning coffee. There was no way he’d survive any day without his morning coffee, let alone the first day at a new job. He readied Button’s breakfast as he waited for the kettle to boil. He gave his head one more scratch before heading to make his coffee. 

He glanced up at the clock on the wall which indicated it was now 7:45am as he sipped on his coffee and checked his messages. There were a few from his family members wishing him good luck for his first day. His sister Lily sent him a huge paragraph about how he’d “smash it” and telling him how everyone would love him. 

In true James fashion, his brother had sent him a gif the night before of a man pointing and saying “You can do it”. His mum had sent a cute message wishing him luck and telling him to ring her later to tell her all about it. 

There was no text from his dad though which kinda hurt but he brushed it off. Maybe he was busy ….. Yeah that was probably it. 

He downed the last of his coffee, leaving the mug in the sink. He could wash it later as he gathered up all his belongings so he could head off. Luckily enough the school was only a ten minute walk away so it wouldn't take him too long to get there. He filled up Button’s water bowl, giving him a goodbye cuddle before he put his coat on and headed out the door. 

* * *

  
  
  


As he walked through the front doors of the school, the panic inside him that hadn’t been really evident made its appearance. His palms were sweaty and he could hear his heartbeat in his ears as he made his way towards the principal's office like he was told to do once he arrived. 

He felt like he was a student on their first day at a new school, let alone a grown adult who was a teacher. Being back in a school setting felt kinda weird. He hadn't been in once since he left secondary school a good while ago now, apart from his work placement and university campuses are _a lot_ different to secondary schools. 

He rounded a corner, checking the names on all the doors as he made his way down the corridor of offices 

“Mr. Ryan, Nope”

“Ms. Kelly, Nope” 

“Mrs. Jackson, Nope” 

“How many offices does one school need? Albus thought as he kept walking. 

Eventually his eyes settled on the correct office. 

“Mr. Henderson, this is the one” 

Albus stood for a second, taking a deep breath and adjusting his posture as he got ready to knock on the door. Just as he lifted his fist, the door swung open and Albus was met by an extremely tall, extremely bulky man looking down on him. Albus gulped as he took in the, quite intimidating figure. He eventually met the man's eyes and was a little shocked to see a beaming smile on his face as he looked down at Albus. 

“Well if it isn't Mr.Potter” the man who Albus assumed was the person he was looking for said, sticking out his hand for Albus to shake it. 

Albus timidly reached his hand out as the man grabbed his hand in his and shook it enthusiastically. When he was finished, Albus pulled his hand back, placing it into his jeans pocket as the man signaled for him to follow him into the office. 

As Albus stepped inside, nervously waiting as the man walked around and sat on the other side of his desk. The walls of the office were a dusty orange colour and were covered in pictures whether they be students and classes from throughout the years or personal pictures of the principal and his family. Albus glanced at the desk that was situated in front of him as his eyes landed on a name plate engraved with

“MR. L HENDERSON - PRINCIPAL”. 

“Take a seat boy” Mr.Henderson said, pointing at the chair which was located in front of the desk. 

Albus dropped his backpack which had definitely seen better days beside the chair and slipped into it, his legs sideways as he faced forward. He instantly realised how awkward he looked and fixed his position before Mr.Henderson started talking. 

“Well Albus” he started glancing down at what Albus guessed was his resume he had sent in when he applied for the job. 

“We are delighted to have you here at Village high secondary school. Your resume, even though not full of experience was quite outstanding to us and we were only thrilled when you accepted the position”

Albus tried to hide the shock on his face at the “outstanding” comment. All his resume included were a few of his grades and the comments he received from his work experience supervisor from his placement while at university. He just nodded as Mr.Henderson continued. 

“Since this is your first teaching position, we decided to assign you the Year 7 classes just for the start and maybe after the first midterm, give you another few classes. How does that sound to you?”

Albus who had been nodding along to everything Mr.Henderson had been saying, cleared his throat before replying. 

“Uhm .. yes, yes that sounds perfect”

Mr.Henderson threw a smile and a wink his way before standing up which Albus copied. He made his way around the desk once again outstretching his hand for Albus to shake. Mr.Henderson then made his way towards the door and opened it as Albus grabbed his bag and made his way over. 

“Your first class is just down that corridor there” he said as he pointed in the direction of a long corridor. 

“Room 146, third door on the left. Here's a timetable of your classes for the week. All your classes will be held in Room 146, it's yours. Do with it what you please” he said, handing Albus a printed page as a smile spread across Albus’ face.

“If you need anything, you know where to find me”

Albus nodded his head, throwing a smile the principal's way as he headed out the door. He stopped before moving on, facing the man and saying

“Thank you Mr.Henderson” 

“Call me Lloyd” the principal said, once again winking as he closed over the door. 

Albus took a deep breath as he made his way down the corridor. He stopped at the door to room 146. He pushed it open, turning on the lights and making his way towards the desk. He dropped his bag at the desk as he flopped into the huge black desk chair that was situated at the top of the room. He spun around, like the true kid he was as he took in the classroom, _his_ classroom. He took in the silence as another smile spread across his face. 

This was where everything would change, this was where it started. This was the change he needed. A new town, a new job. Now all he needed was to find a friend, just one. A new friend he could start this new journey with. He was broken from his thoughts as the warning bell rang and footsteps started filling the corridors outside his classroom. 

Albus was about to start his new life and even though he was a little nervous, he was also very excited to see what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's the beginning of "I Never Planned On Someone Like You" ! I really hope everyone liked the first chapter ! I know this chapter isn't the most exciting but I hope you guys are looking forward to the rest ! 
> 
> I'd really love to hear your guys thoughts so as always Kudos and Comments are encouraged and very appreciated ! 
> 
> (Hopefully) I'll see you guys next Monday for Chapter Two ! 
> 
> Twitter and Tumblr - @accioscorp


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is here ! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the love on chapter one, I appreciate it so much ! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy chapter two !

It was the end of Albus’ first week at his new job and it was easy to say he was loving it. His classes were a blessing, the kids gave him no trouble at all and were a pleasure to teach. His colleagues were all super helpful and kind and were helping him settle in which was nice. 

It had turned out he wasn't the only new teacher who had started and he had become quite friendly with a teacher called Mr.Thomas, or well his first name was Charlie. 

Everything was going exactly to plan. He hadn’t messed up at work, he hadn’t struggled to fit in. Everything was going great. He was thoroughly enjoying his job. Something about enlightening kids and opening their minds to how great and interesting a subject like English is everyday just felt so rewarding.

His students seemed to be really enjoying themselves too which was a bonus. He had made sure to make his classes as fun as possible because he knew what it was like to sit in classes that were boring and he didn't want that for the kids in his classes. 

He had already got the “fun teacher” label around the school and kids from various years were begging for him to be their English teacher which he guessed ….. was nice. He seemed to fit right in with the whole atmosphere of Village High, which was a relief. He never did fit in anywhere so it felt very new to Albus but a good new, he liked it here.

Everything was settling into place exactly how Albus had planned it. 

But one thing felt off. His work life was as perfect as it could get but one thing was missing from his personal life. 

Friends. 

Yes, he had the few teachers he seemed “friendly” with at work but he couldn't imagine himself getting drinks at the weekend or inviting them to his house for dinner. They were great people, very kind and incredibly supportive to him as he still found his feet at Village High but he needed outside friends. Friends that weren't colleagues. 

But where would he even start? 

He had the idea to go to the local pub, get talking to a few people there but he’d look like a right loner going to the pub alone. He also had the idea of downloading tinder in hope of using it for friend purposes only but instantly regretted that when he saw the sort of things people said on it. 

He didn't really know what other social activities he could do around the town so his choices were very limited. He had mentioned it to Charlie one lunch and he offered to introduce him to his friends but once Albus met them he just knew they wouldn't be his type of people. They were very loud and out there and Albus couldn't see himself becoming friends with them. 

He was sure he’d figure out something, it had only been two weeks since he moved here and a week since he started working, he had plenty of time. 

Everything would be fine.

* * *

  
  
The rain hit against the many windows of Albus’ classroom as he _finally_ finished decorating his classroom. He had been working on it every evening after school finished and he had finally completed it. The room was filled with a mixture of informational posters of synonyms, movie posters from the movies they would be studying throughout the year and also book quotes from some of the students and his favourite books. 

He had put a lot of time and effort into all of the posters, painting them all by hand which he secretly enjoyed. Painting and drawing had always been a hobby of his. 

He was pleasantly surprised by how well it turned out. He stood down from the chair as he pushed it back under the desk admiring his work, mentally giving himself a pat on the back. He glanced down at the watch located on his wrist that had been a gift from his grandfather years previously and saw it was nearing 6pm. He decided to call it a day as tiredness set in as the buzz of his first week wore off. 

He shoved his belongings into his backpack. The straps looked like they could break any moment but Albus loved this backpack. He had owned it for at least eight years now and had no intentions of throwing it away just yet. It was plain black, splatters of paint staining it and it displayed some of Albus’ favorite pin badges. A little black cat that his sister Lily had given him, a pizza slice and a small rainbow. 

He turned off the lights and locked the classroom door as he trudged up the corridor in direction of the main door. The corridors were empty and Albus was pretty sure he was the only one left in school, minus the cleaners who he could hear in the distance. He was in a little world of his own but was broken from his thoughts as a flyer of some sort fell off the notice board as he passed. He bent down and picked it up, turning it around to see what it was about. 

_BOOK CLUB_

_8PM_

_EVERY FRIDAY_

_FOR THE LOVE OF BOOKS BOOKSHOP_

_ALL WELCOME_

Albus read the flyer a few times. A book club? He had never been in a book club before even though he had a love for books. A book club could be a good way of meeting new people. At least they would have a somewhat similar interest to him, That could be something they could bond over. 

His eyes were fixed on the flyer as the thoughts ran through his head. It was an option. A very good option to meet new people but his head was torn. 

Albus couldn't imagine himself at a book club, sitting in a circle all sharing opinions on a book. Albus hated speaking in front of people (being a teacher was different, the kids weren’t as scary). He’d look stupid just sitting there, not even talking. As he ran through the positives and the negatives, his mind was telling him how these positives out weighed the negatives. He didn't know what to do. 

He looked at the notice board and saw there were numerous flyers for the book club pinned on it. He glanced at it once more before shoving it in his pocket and heading towards the door to continue his walk home. 

On his walk home, he couldn't think of anything else but the book club. It truly was the perfect way for Albus to meet new people, new possible friends. He shook his head hoping to stop his brain from thinking of the book club. He just needed to give it a little more thought, that was all. 

* * *

  
  
As he reached his apartment his hair soaked from the rain and his hands cold, he fumbled with his keys to open the door. Once he got it open, he dumped his bag just inside the door and kicked off his shoes. A quiet patter of feet could be heard on the tiles of the kitchen as Button’s head popped around the corner, his ears perking as he noticed Albus. Albus picked him up, placing a soft kiss on top of his head and giving him a belly rub as he made his way into the kitchen. 

Hunger overtook Albus as he placed the previous night's leftover pasta in the microwave to heat up. He checked his phone, answering a few messages from his family members and scrolling through twitter. Once the microwave dinged, he took his food out, poured himself a glass of water, sat down at the kitchen table and dug into the pasta. 

Once he was finished, he washed the plate and cutlery and then went and filled Button’s food bowl up before heading upstairs to change. When he reached his room. He flopped down on the bed. He went to take off his jacket, clearing out the pockets. He threw the random sweet wrappers and scraps of paper on the bed but once again found himself looking at the book club flyer. 

He glanced at the time on his watch which showed the time to be 7:15pm. He sat for a few moments in silence. There was no harm in just ….taking a walk to see what it was like. He didn't have to go, he could just pretend he was just browsing the store, yes that would be a great excuse if he bailed. He decided to jump into the shower before heading into town. 

Once he was finished in the shower, he threw on a clean pair of jeans which looked crazily similar to every single other black pair he owned (he swore they were all different in some way) and pulled on a grey over sized hoodie. He wasn't in the mood to fix his hair so grabbed his favourite yellow beanie and grabbed his other denim jacket from the wardrobe that wasn't soaked from rain. 

As he headed towards the door, he grabbed his phone and wallet from the table and gave Buttons, who looked very confused as to why he was leaving again a goodbye kiss. Thankfully the rain had stopped as he made his way into town. He hadn’t ventured into the town centre yet. The streets were full of high street shops and various restaurants. The streets were quite empty, a few people strolling the streets on their way home from work. The dark sky was filled with gold/orange hues as the street lights illuminated the town centre.

He browsed the windows as he passed. He was very intrigued by a set of acrylic paints in the window of an art supplies shop but decided to keep walking. He pulled his jacket tightly around him as a cool breeze blew. Autumn had fully set in now and the warm evenings had faded away. He walked the street, people watching while also trying to keep to himself. 

Albus slowly made his way towards the book shop, following the google maps directions, hoping he wouldn’t regret this decision. Albus rounded the corner to a small side street, the bookshop came into clear view. It was a tiny shop, situated at the end of the street. The lights lit up the windows that were filled with colourful and very well thought out display of books. 

The front of the shop was painted a mint green colour, with the window sills a crisp white. The name of the shop “For The Love of Books” was written in a fancy font just above the door. As Albus got closer, he could see a few figures already inside the shop. 

As he reached the door, he noticed a sign that had been placed upon it. 

STORE CLOSED

BOOK CLUB MEMBERS ONLY 

Great, Albus thought. There went his plan to just browse the shelves if he decided to bail. He looked around as he wondered what to do. The street was empty and no one in the shop had noticed he was standing outside. He knew going in wouldn't do any harm but why did going in feel so hard? 

After going back and forth in his head to whether or not he should just do it, he mumbled “fuck it” and pushed the door to the shop open. A bell on the door chimed as the door opened. Albus walked in, glancing around the shop as he quietly closed the door behind him. A few heads turned to look at him but didn't pay much notice. As he made his way towards the few people gathered at the back of the shop, he took in the interior of the shop. 

The shelves were filled with various books of different genres. The walls were the same colour pattern as the exterior. There was fairy light hung over the top of every bookcase and book quotes scattered around on the walls, just like Albus’ classroom. The carpet was a light grey colour and at the end of every book case was numerous beanbags for people to chill and read. The atmosphere of the book shop calmed Albus, it had a very chilled vibe which Albus really liked. 

He slowly made his way towards the group. There was a group of four people all standing around chatting. There were three girls and two boys. One of the boys was extremely tall and had the brightest blonde hair Albus had ever seen. He was dressed in black denim dungarees paired with a red and white long sleeve top underneath and a pair of black converse. He couldn't see his face but Albus couldn't take his eyes off him.

He cleared his throat hoping he would catch someone's attention. To Albus’ luck … or possibly his embarrassment, the blonde haired boy turned around to face him. 

Albus’ breath caught in his throat as the boy faced him. He had the brightest smile which caused his eyes to squint. He had piercing blue eyes that seemed to sparkle when the light hit them. His platinum blonde curls had fallen down onto his forehead and Albus had to physically stop himself from reaching out to push them back. When he smiled, two deep dimples made their appearance. 

Albus’ heart skipped a beat.

He was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read and I hope you enjoyed this chapter ! 
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts so of course kudos and comments are much appreciated ! 
> 
> Chapter three will be posted next Monday ! See you then


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy Monday everyone, it's update day !! 
> 
> Thank you for the love on the previous two chapters !! it's been so nice !! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, We finally get to meet Scorpius !!

“Oh Hi ! guessing you’re here for the book club … oh what a stupid question, of course you’re here for the book club, the shop is closed to anyone else.You think I would have known that by now - I’m sorry I do this a lot .. you know … ramble on. My name’s Scorpius by the way” 

Albus was mesmerized as the boy spoke, his accent was so ….. interesting. He sounded local, like the accents he had heard from many of his colleagues but there was a hint of another accent that Albus couldn’t just pin down.

“Uhm … Albus - I’m Albus” Albus replied, internally cursing himself for making it look like he just forgot his own name as he took Scorpius’ outstretched hand. 

Scorpius smiled which caused the same reaction from Albus as they locked eyes. Albus knew if he looked for long enough he would get lost in those eyes so he pulled his glance away and fixed it on his shoes. 

“Have you ever been in a book club before?” Scorpius asked as Albus lifted his head back up. He just shook his head in reply. Scorpius then continued. 

“Oh you’re going to love it. We meet here every Friday and just talk about books, How amazing is that? We read a certain set number of chapters in the week and then we just … talk about them. It’s real fun and a great way to meet new people who share the same love for something like you. It’s really so great”

Albus found it incredibly adorable at how passionate Scorpius seemed to be about this book club. He talked about it with so much love, so much appreciation. Albus wondered if it had been his idea to set it up in the first place. He could always ask. 

Just as he was about to, the shortest of the three girls shouted over to them. 

“Yo, Scorpius, Are you ready to start?” 

They turned to look and the four others were already sitting down on beanbags waiting to begin. Scorpius turned to face Albus and nodded his head towards the group asking Albus if he was ready. He just nodded in agreement and followed Scorpius to the two empty bean bags that were situated beside each other, much to Albus’ pleasure. 

Once they were comfortable, Scorpius began to speak. 

“Well hello everyone, I hope everyone is doing well. Before we get into things, I want to introduce Albus here”

Everyone’s heads turned to face Albus which he found a little intimidating but he just smiled and threw a wave towards the rest of the group from his slumped position in the bean bag. Waves, smiles and hellos were presented before Scorpius continued on. 

“This is Josh” 

Scorpius said, directing his view to the other boy in the group. He was a lot smaller than Scorpius but still taller than Albus. He was wearing a long black and white sleeve shirt under a black patterned t-shirt. He had cuffed black jeans paired with black vans. His hair was dyed blue and he had a nose ring. Albus loved his style but he looked like one of the boys Albus was most definitely intimidated by at uni. 

“That’s Penny” he continued as Albus moved his glance to the girl beside Josh. 

The girl had dark brown hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing a yellow woolen jumper and a black denim skirt, a pair of tights and a leather doc martens. She waved at Albus as he smiled back. 

"And lastly, that’s Layla” 

Albus’ head turned towards the last girl who didn't even flinch at him looking at her. She just stared at him, her face expressionless. She had dark black hair and was dressed in a superdry shirt with a flannel draped over and black jeans with a pair of slip on vans. 

Albus turned his head back towards Scorpius once the introductions were finished. 

“We’re currently reading  _ Animal Farm by George Orwell,  _ have you read it?” 

“Oh, yeah I have. I read it at university” Albus replied. 

“Oh brilliant, well this week we read chapters 5-7 so we’ll talk about them” 

Scorpius threw a smile Albus’ way which Albus reciprocated and the group discussion started. 

* * *

  
  
“So how did you find it?” 

Albus jumped as Scorpius snuck up behind him, a giggle escaping his lips. Albus turned around as he put his jacket back on, his cheeks heating up from embarrassment. 

“It was good, really fun” he said, placing his hands in his pockets. 

“I’m glad, so we’ll see you back next week” Scorpius asked, giving Albus a light nudge with his elbow. 

Albus nodded his head, not really wanting to make any promises. Of course he wanted to come next week. Mainly to see Scorpius again but he’d keep that thought to himself. Scorpius’ smile which seemed to be constantly on his face grew, his eyes squinting once again which filled Albus with a fuzzy and warm feeling. 

He was falling hard …. and fast …. way too fast. 

“That’s great. Pass me your phone and I’ll give you my number in case we have to cancel or anything” 

Albus’ hands fumbled as he attempted to get his phone to give to Scorpius. As he finally got it out, unlocked it and handed it to Scorpius, he realised he had it facing the wrong way. He quickly turned it around, smiling to hide the embarrassment growing inside of him. Scorpius took the phone off him, typing in his number quickly and handing it back to Albus. 

Both boys stood in silence for a few moments before realising they were the only two left. They made their way towards the door. Scorpius switched off the lights before opening the door and holding it open for Albus. Albus waited outside as Scorpius exited, locking the door behind him. Albus watched as he walked over towards a small box on the wall, placing a key in it as the shutter started closing. 

Scorpius must have noticed the slight look of confusion on Albus’ face as he spoke saying 

“Oh, I work here … it’s why we hold the book club here. It’s just really handy”

Albus just nodded, mentally telling himself to maybe actually try speaking to Scorpius instead of nodding at everything he said. They both started walking down the side street towards the main one, both not saying anything. The silence wasn’t  _ that  _ awkward, it was like a mutual silence. Once they reached the end of the street they stopped and Albus spoke first. 

“Thank you for tonight ….for making me feel welcome. I really appreciate it” 

He glanced down at his shoes but lifted his head when he felt Scorpius place his hand on Albus’ shoulder. He could feel the warmth building up inside of him once more due to the close contact. God, he really was falling fast. 

“Of course, I’m really glad you decided to come. We haven't had anyone join the club in … a long time so it’s really nice to have a new face in the group”. 

They both smiled once again. Albus loved Scorpius’ smile already. It was so welcoming, so warm. He hadn't seen a smile like that before. It made Albus feel calm, it felt like it could brighten his day. There was something about Scorpius that turned Albus to mush. Albus liked being around Scorpius and he had only known him for two hours. 

He was truly falling in deep. 

“I better be heading home. Are you walking this way?” Scorpius said, checking the time on his phone. 

Albus shook his head in response, kinda wishing he  _ did  _ have to walk that way. 

“Well, It was really nice meeting you Albus. Text me your number and i’ll hopefully see you again next week” He said, throwing a wave Albus’ way and heading off home. 

Albus stood for a few moments reliving everything that had happened. He couldn't get Scorpius out of his head as he watched him walk off into the distance and eventually out of sight. When he decided to attend the book club, he hoped he’d make a friend or at least be on the road to making one. 

Now Albus was sure he had got  _ a lot  _ more than he bargained for. He was pretty sure he had a crush. He turned around, making his way back towards his apartment. The events of the night, the only things in his thoughts. His mind was full of mental images of Scorpius’ bright curly locks, his baby blue eyes, his smile …. god that smile. Scorpius was perfect. He was adorable. He was kind. He was all Albus wanted in a friend or maybe ….. more than a friend ? 

No. No, he couldn't think that way. It had been one day. He barely knew him. He didn't know if Scorpius was even interested in boys. Oh god … that would be the worst but it was a huge possibility. They could be friends, yeah … friends would work. Scorpius would be a great friend and that's what Albus was looking for. 

A friend, not a boyfriend. A friend

As he reached his apartment and unlocked the door, he kicked his shoes off once again and made his way into the kitchen. Buttons was fast asleep in his bed so Albus decided to grab a glass of water and head upstairs and get ready for bed himself. He got to his room, throwing his jacket on the chair in the corner and collapsed onto the bed. He pushed off his jeans and pulled off his hoodie before rolling off the bed and getting changed into some comfies and going to brush his teeth.

Once he was ready he climbed into bed, pulling his duvet up around him as he scrolled through his social media. He sent a goodnight text to his mum which he did every evening and then clicked in on his contacts. He scrolled down until he got to the “S” names and stopped at Scorpius’. 

He wanted to text him now but he’d look way too eager and clingy. His finger hovered over it, wanting desperately to click on it. He clicked on the whatsapp option and was met by an empty chat. He clicked on the profile picture causing it to enlarge. The picture was Scorpius accompanied by two people. 

They looked a good bit older than Scorpius so he guessed they were his parents,His father, if Albus was correct, looked extremely similar to scorpius. He had the exact same colour hair which was plaited neatly across his shoulder, He was dressed in all black and looked extremely smart and put together, it kinda scared Albus.

The woman in the picture which Albus guessed was Scorpius’ mother was the complete opposite. She was an extremely pretty woman with wavy black hair which was perfectly in place. She was wearing a gorgeous green dress which stopped just above her knee. She had a face like a doll, perfectly clear and smooth. And then her smile …. It was that smile. Scorpius had his mother's smile. 

Scorpius was stood in the middle looking a little younger than he did now. He was decked out in a red sweater and black jeans. He had the biggest smile on his face which caused his eyes to completely close. 

He looked adorable. 

Albus zoomed in which ….. may have been a little creepy but Albus couldn't help it. He looked at the picture for a few moments before tossing his phone onto the bed and putting his head in his hands. 

He rubbed his eyes before flopping over onto his front and burying his head in his pillow. 

“Oh, Albus. What have you done to yourself” he mumbled. 

He eventually fell asleep, his mind fixed on the boy he had just met. The boy he had just fallen for. 

As soft snores filled the silence of Albus’ bedroom, the picture of Scorpius, still present on his phone illuminated the darkness of the room from its place on Albus’ bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read and I hope you enjoyed it !!  
> Next weeks chapter is a long one .... 5000 words long, soooo I hope everyone is excited for that !!  
> As always, Kudos and Comments are much appreciated !! it's been so lovely to read your guys thoughts on this fic as it goes along !!  
> If you have any questions about this fic or any of my work, you can find me on twitter and tumblr - @accioscorp 
> 
> See you Next Monday !


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday everyone !
> 
> Chapter four is a long one and also ..... this chapter features quite an important plot point (I think) sooo !!!
> 
> Thank you for all the love on the previous chapters !!
> 
> Hope you enjoy !

The next six days were filled with Albus talking himself out of texting Scorpius and trying everything he could to get his mind off the blonde haired, extremely tall boy that he was falling for more and more each day. Albus knew he was falling hard. He never expected to. It wasn’t part of the plan. He didn't have a section in his plan labelled “ Find a Boyfriend”. 

This wasn't the plan. 

But ….. he didn't want to stop it. 

He lived his life as usual. Going to work, coming home, going to sleep and repeat. Every day. The only difference was the thoughts of Scorpius. Any time his mind wasn’t busy it was thinking of Scorpius. It confused him very much. How could this boy who he barely even knew and had only spent two hours of his time with, completely plague his mind?

It baffled him. 

He knew it was his ever growing crush on the boy but it didn't mean it made any sense. He _couldn’t_ be crushing on Scorpius because he knew how it would end. He would confess his feelings. Scorpius would look at him like he was crazy and tell him he was honoured but he was straight. It wouldn't be the first time it happened. 

Confessing anything wasn’t an option. He didn't want to experience that again. 

It had only been less than a week and this crush was already driving Albus crazy. Maybe he could just stop going to the book club. 

That would stop his feelings. Not seeing Scorpius would mean he could get over the feelings easier and quicker. It all made sense. 

But it really didn't make sense. Albus didn't want to not go to the book club. 

Albus didn't want to not see Scorpius. 

Albus didn't want to get over his feelings for Scorpius. 

He’d just do what he always did when he had a crush on a boy he had zero chances with. Secretly pine for them from a distance, wishing something would happen and eventually getting over them after many … many months. It would be fine. 

Or he could just ignore the problem until it went away, that was another way Albus dealt with any inconveniences he was handed. It wasn't a healthy way to deal with it but it would work.

Ignore his feelings for Scorpius and then they would go away.

Float into the void never to be seen again. 

That could work. 

The one thing Albus knew he had to do was either hide or get rid of his feelings for Scorpius if he ever wanted to form a friendship with him. Feelings would make things awkward and an awkward friendship is just not a nice experience. 

Until he got his feelings under control, he’d act like he _did_ have them under control. Albus was great at acting and pretending for others. He had this in the bag. Scorpius would never know Albus was falling for him harder than he had ever fallen for someone before. He would never know.

That's how the plan would work ….. or so he hoped. 

* * *

Albus flopped into the kitchen chair as Buttons nudged his head against his leg, asking for his hello cuddle. He’d been crazy busy at work all day. Thursdays were his worst day. He had classes the whole way through the day and he always returned home wrecked. He picked Buttons up, rubbing his belly as he purred happily in his arms. 

Eventually he curled himself up on Albus’ lap and drifted asleep as Albus replied to some messages from back home. His mum had sent him the recipes for some dinners which caused him to giggle. Of course she was still looking out for him and making sure he ate. His brother James had sent him pictures from his recent trip to Spain for a tournament he was playing in which he replied with a thumbs up to. 

Just as he placed his phone down, it dinged signalling a notification. He looked down to see his father’s name on the screen. It had been just over a month since Albus moved away from home and it was the first message he had received from his father. He guessed he either didn't care for how he was doing or was keeping himself updated from the conversations he was having with his mum. 

He clicked on the messages which read 

_Hi son, hope you're settled in. Been crazy busy at work._

_Mum says work is going well for you which is good. Take a visit home sometime soon yeah?_

_Dad_

Albus rolled his eyes, of course the message was short and straight to the point. It was better than nothing though. He typed a quick reply before waking Buttons from his slumber and heading upstairs to change for the evening. He discarded his dirty clothes on the floor making a mental note to bring them down to the wash later as he threw on a woolly jumper and joggers. 

He wasn't in the mood for cooking so he placed an order for a pizza and lay on his bed. He scrolled through his social media which was boring as usual. He eventually found himself once again on whatsapp, his finger hovering over Scorpius’ name. He guessed he could text him, the book club was tomorrow and Scorpius did tell him to text him his number. He’d just been putting it off all week. 

He clicked on the name and the chat popped up which was of course empty. He fumbled for a few moments not knowing what to say but he settled with a short 

_Hey Scorpius, It’s Albus …. from the book club._

_Sorry for not texting you my number earlier, work has been crazy. Hope to see you tomorrow :)_

The part about work was a little lie but he could hardly say 

_“Hi Scorpius, sorry for not texting you yet. I’ve a huge ass crush on you and cant get you out of my head”_

Scorpius would never know. 

Albus discarded his phone on the bed as the doorbell rang indicating his pizza had arrived. He sat at the kitchen table, reading through some assignments he had to correct while eating his pizza. Most people hated correcting but Albus kinda loved it. He loved seeing other people's creativity and getting inspired. Some kids were incredible, others just took plots from movies and changed the character names but they were all so original, correcting never got repetitive. 

Once he was finished, he cleaned up the mess, picked Buttons up deciding he would allow him to sleep in the bed tonight and headed back to his room for the evening. He jumped into the bed, pulling the duvet around him as buttons made himself comfortable and he switched on a movie. He rubbed his hand down Button’s back as he watched the movie, not fully paying attention as his mind was elsewhere …. as usual.

Albus was drifting to sleep but was woken by the familiar dinging sound of a notification coming through on his phone. He got startled, scaring Buttons in the process as he searched the bed for his phone. He eventually got it in his grasp as he unlocked it, the bright screen hurting his eyes. Once his eyes focused, he almost choked on his own breath when he saw the name on the screen. 

Scorpius. 

He clicked on the message, probably faster than he had ever done with a message before and read the reply. 

_Hey Albus ! great to hear from you. I hope work hasn’t been tiring you out too much. Can't wait, see you tomorrow :)_

Albus read the message over and over, which seemed quite stupid seeing as it was a very simple, very generic reply. He wanted to reply straight away but didn't know what else to say. It’s not like they had anything to talk about. He decided to go with a simple 

_Hasn’t been too bad, just really busy. Can’t wait either !!_

_See you then :) x_

He hit send and then ….. he realised. 

_See you then :) x_

_x_

“Fuck” he mumbled as he shot up to a sitting position. He had just sent Scorpius, his crush, a person he barely knew an x. He really hoped people here used x’s in a friendly way and not like how people back home did. Where Albus came from, sending someone an x was a way of sneakily telling them you liked them. People would throw it in at random times in hope to give the other person a hint. 

If Scorpius knew that, he could well have just dug himself into a very, very big hole. Hopefully he’d just ignore it, take it as a friend thing. Yeah, that's what would happen. 

Everything was fine. 

Everything would be fine. 

* * *

  
  
Work the next day went extra slow for Albus. It was like time itself was teasing him because it knew he was excited for later on. Of course he was excited, he was getting to see Scorpius again. His classes dragged and he felt four o clock would never come. It was a relief when the last bell of the day filled the halls of the school indicating the day was _finally_ over. 

He packed up his belongings and switched off all the lights in the classroom before beginning his trek back home. The evenings had started to set in earlier as winter crept closer. The summer heat had long faded and had been replaced by a cool breeze. Albus wrapped the hood of his coat tight to his face as he strolled the dark streets on his walk home. 

Albus’ fingers felt numb and his nose had turned a pale shade of pink as he reached the apartment. He dumped his bag at the door and hung his coat up before making a beeline towards the kitchen for a cup of coffee to warm himself up. Buttons made his presence known by rubbing his head against Albus’ leg as he waited for his coffee to brew. Albus put some pasta on to cook before heading to the couch to enjoy his coffee and have a quick snuggle with Buttons. 

Time still did not move any faster now that he was home. The clock seemed to tick in slow motion as Albus waited for the appropriate time to start heading to the book shop. He had showered, eaten, changed his outfit twice and still if he left now he would be way too early. Even though he was excited to see Scorpius’ again he was terrified he would bring up the x from last night's message. 

It kept popping into his mind and even though he was sure Scorpius wouldn't think into it much, he was still scared. He just hoped Scorpius hadn’t overthought it because Albus didn't have the answers for why he sent it. It just happened. It was a friendly thing …. right? 

Eventually Albus decided to leave earlier than planned to stop his mind from wandering off and overthinking. He pulled on his jacket, shoving his phone, keys and wallet into the pockets before pulling on his yellow beanie in replace of a hood before saying goodbye to Buttons and heading in the direction of the town. He followed the same route as the previous week, taking in the world as people made their journeys home from work while others headed out on their evening adventures. 

He turned down the side street leading to the bookshop and made his way inside. He knew he was early by the lack of people in the bookshop. It looked like he was the first one here apart from one other person. Albus stopped in his tracks as he noticed Scorpius was already there. Albus felt his eyes go wide as Scorpius turned around. 

He was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a baby blue knitted jumper paired with some black boots. He had a beige colored scarf hanging around his neck. His hair was styled apart from the few loose curls that fell perfectly in place. His smile lit up his face as he realised Albus was there and Albus had to remind himself to breathe for a moment. 

“Albus, Hi. How are you?” Scorpius said, pulling Albus in a hug. Albus felt himself freeze up due to the sudden embrace that he was most definitely not expecting. He forced his arms from his side to hug Scorpius back. He took in the softness of his jumper against his cheek as he hugged him back and the scent of lavender as he took a breath in. 

As they pulled away he tried to keep a neutral look on his face. Scorpius spoke first, his bright smile still evident on his face. He rambled on about the book they had been reading and how his day went. Albus almost didn't hear him ask him how his day was as he was so mesmerized by the spark that was ever present in Scorpius’ eyes. 

“Albus?” Scorpius asked, pulling him from his daydream 

“Oh, uhm sorry ….” Albus started, his voice breaking as he spoke. He mentally cursed himself “Wait a go albus, talk about embarrassing yourself”. He cleared his throat before continuing. 

“It was good. Just a regular day” Albus replied, forcing a smile onto his face to contain his emotions. 

Thankfully, to Albus’ relief, Penny walked in and Scorpius’ attention directed towards her. Albus pulled his jacket off and placed it over his arms. His embarrassment had caused him to feel quite hot all of a sudden and a red face would not be a look that was any way appealing. He stood off to the side as Scorpius and Penny talked about some TV show that Albus had never even heard of. He took the time while Scorpius was distracted to settle himself and pray he wouldn’t embarrass himself any further. 

He was also relieved Scorpius didn't bring up the x and he was able to breathe a little easier now that he didn't have that to worry about. 

Eventually the rest of the group arrived and they all came together collectively and sat down, getting ready to begin. Albus ended up sitting with Scorpius to his left which he was not complaining about and Layla to his right. She looked him up and down, her expression giving away nothing. She eventually made eye contact with him which Albus found very uncomfortable before turning her gaze to the rest of the group. 

Scorpius got them started and conversations started following. Albus didn't say much, only talking when he was asked his opinion or asked a question. As discussions of different plot points and arguments over characters continued, Albus found his gaze always falling on Scorpius. He tried not to make it obvious but his mind was telling him he was failing. His mind was proven correct as he noticed Layla had caught him looking and was staring at him like she was mentally putting the pieces together. 

Albus kept his gaze forward after that, only looking at Scorpius when he spoke which was easier said than done, in hope he wouldn't attract any more unwanted attention or stares. He got through the rest of the time without any more looks, much to his relief. As he fixed the sleeve of his jacket from where it had turned in on itself, Scorpius snuck up behind him once again but thankfully Albus didn't jump this time. Albus pulled on his jacket as Scorpius spoke up. 

“Was this week as exciting as last week or are you slowly realising you made a mistake by joining?” 

Albus found himself laughing as Scorpius’ smile returned to his face. He couldn’t tell him that the possible mistake wouldn’t exactly be what Scorpius may think it was. More like the mistake could be he’d get his heartbroken once again for falling for a guy he has no chance with. 

Thankfully Albus didn’t have to come up with an answer as Scorpius continued. 

“Me and the guys” he started, gesturing to the rest of the group standing behind them. “We’re heading into town to this bar for a few drinks if you’d like to join us. That’s if you want of course, no pressure. It would just be …. really nice to … get to know you better”

Albus was convinced he saw a slight pink tint appear across Scorpius’ porcelain skin but shook it off that his head was playing games with him. He glanced between Scorpius and the group. This was his perfect opportunity to actually make new friends and at the same time, get to know Scorpius. It was a win/win situation. 

He nodded his head, a lot faster and a lot longer than he probably should have before saying “Yes, Yes i’d love to. As long as it’s ok with everyone”. 

He looked around Scorpius at the group, to once again see Layla staring at him blankly as the other two chatted. He was broken from his gaze as Scorpius placed a hand on his shoulder which sent shivers through his entire body before he spoke once more. 

“Of course it’s ok with everyone. So …. You in?” Albus felt his stomach flutter as Scorpius raised his eyebrow and held his hand out. Albus once again froze, his mind and body no longer working in unison as the voice in his brain screamed for him to take Scorpius’ hand. Eventually after having to mentally reboot himself, he reached out his hand and took Scorpius’ open palm in his. 

He felt like his hand was tingling in Scorpius’ grasp as he took in his smooth skin and the cool metal of what Albus guessed was a ring he wore. Scorpius pulled him along to the rest of them and he felt a little piece of the warm feeling that had filled him fizzle away as Scorpius dropped their hands. 

“Albus is coming so we’re ready to go” excitement evident in his voice. Penny clapped her hands and Josh let out an excited “whoop”, making their way towards the door as Layla rolled her eyes and followed them. Scorpius took his coat from the hook, throwing it over his arms before gesturing for Albus to lead the way as he switched off the lights and locked the door before they played catch up with the others. 

They eventually caught up but kept a small distance as they made their way through the surprisingly empty streets seeing it was a friday night. Josh, Penny and Layla walked in front as Albus and Scorpius walked behind. Albus could hear what they others were chatting about and there had been a silence between him and Scorpius as they walked, though it didn't feel awkward. Albus decided to speak up, not being able to deal with the silence any longer. 

“I don't think Layla likes me very much” which caused Scorpius to gaze down at him. Scorpius was a lot taller than him and Albus found himself having to look up slightly while talking to him. 

“What makes you think that?” 

“She just …. I don’t know. She keeps looking at me like she is studying me, trying to find some dirt on me. I just get vibes that she isn’t my biggest fan”

Albus was quite confused at the smile that once again appeared across Scorpius’ face. He raised an eyebrow at Scorpius, questioning his amusement to this confession. 

“I wouldn't mind Layla, that’s just who she is. She takes a while to …. accept new people let's say. She’s quite protective. She was like that with me at the start, Don’t worry about it, she’ll warm up to you” 

Albus felt a comforting hand on the small of his back as Scorpius smiled down at him. Albus’ mind threw the worries of Layla’s lack of appeal for him away and all he could think of was the slight touches that seemed to keep happening. 

The arm touches, the hand holding, the hand that was still situated at his back. 

He once again told himself to snap out of it. They most likely meant nothing, of course they meant nothing. Scorpius was just being friendly. 

He forced a smile onto his face as he nodded up at Scorpius before they both turned their gazes away and the silence reappeared. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


The bar they ended up in was definitely one of the less popular ones in town. It was situated down another side street and Albus was glad to see, it wasn’t too crowded. The darkness was illuminated by colourful fairy lights that were situated all around and the tables were garden benches painted in various colours. There were at max, twenty other people in the bar and everyone was spread out in their various groups. As they all entered, they headed to the bar to place their order. 

Once everyone had their drinks, they found their table for the night. They sat in the far corner of the bar which Albus was thankful for. He ended up sitting in between Penny and Scorpius with Layla and Josh sat opposite them. Albus listened in as the conversations flowed, nodding his head at the appropriate times and answering once a question was directed his way. 

Time passed quickly and Layla, Penny and Josh decided to call it a night when Scorpius still had a full drink left. Albus offered to stay with him as he finished it, not really wanting this to end. The rest said their goodbyes and Albus and Scorpius were alone. The silence returned or what there could be of silence in a bar. 

“Tell me about yourself,” Scorpius said, catching Albus off guard. 

“Where are you from? with an accent like yours, i'm guessing you're not from here”. 

Albus went on to tell Scorpius how he had recently moved there after graduating college. He then went on to tell him about his new job which Scorpius seemed very interested in. Their conversation went on for god knows how long and Albus was loving it. 

He had learnt that Scorpius had just graduated from university after studying a history degree and was working shifts at the bookshop as he looked for a job more up his alley. It turned out they were the same age, Scorpius being three months older than Albus. The only other similarity was they were both living alone, away from their families. 

Scorpius’ family was currently living in France where he grew up before they all moved to England but when Scorpius started university they moved back. Scorpius had told Albus that even though he loved France and missed his family, he felt too at home at here to move back. Even though they had few similarities, Albus couldn’t help but think they just seemed to just get each other. He really hoped his mind wasn’t playing tricks on him …. once again. 

Eventually Scorpius had finished his drink and they mutually decided to call it a night. As they exited the bar, the cool air caused Albus to shiver as he shoved his hands into his pockets in hope to keep them warm. Scorpius seemed to notice Albus’ shiver and placed his arm around his shoulder, rubbing his arm in an attempt to warm him up. Albus could feel the warmth fill him once again as his heart began to race. 

He really had no idea how these little gestures from Scorpius caused him to become a complete and utter mess. 

They reached the main street and Albus turned to face Scorpius. Scorpius looked down at him, the moonlight and distant street lights illuminating his face perfectly. There was a silence for a few moments before Scorpius spoke. 

“I’ll walk you home, which way is it?” 

Albus stuttered as he tried to find words to reply. 

“Oh - No it’s fine, you don't have to” he replied, shaking his head. 

“Albus honestly, it’s fine. I’ve nothing to be doing anyway and I'd rather walk you home and know you got home okay than sit at home … alone”. Scorpius waited for Albus to reply, his head turned to the side as he looked in anticipation. 

Albus smiled and nodded, giving in to Scorpius’ wish before Scorpius giggled in excitement before once again taking Albus hand in his and waiting for him to lead the way. Albus had to shake himself from his stare at their hands intertwined with each other and pulled Scorpius in the direction of his apartment. 

Eventually their hands dropped from each other as they talked about everything and anything as they made their way towards Albus’ apartment. Albus loved how Scorpius was so passionate for everything he loved, he could listen to him talk all day. He could make Albus smile and laugh with little effort. Albus found himself throwing glances at Scorpius as they walked. He took in everything about him. 

He took in the way his legs looked just that little bit too long for his body that caused him to stumble over his own feet. He took in the length of his eyelashes, his perfectly defined eyebrows, the faint freckles across his nose. He took in the way he talked with his hands and the slight french twang to his accent (he finally figured that out) 

Everything about Scorpius was perfect and all Albus wanted to do was kiss him and cuddle with him. He longed for it. How could this boy he only met a week ago affect him so badly. 

They eventually reached the outside steps that led up to Albus’ apartment complex. Albus leaned against the wall, his hands in his pockets and his foot against the wall. Scorpius stood in front of him, his hands behind his back as he scuffed his shoes against the footpath. 

“Thanks for walking me home” Albus said, looking into Scorpius’ eyes trying his best not to get lost in them. Scorpius smiled, his head already risen from it’s gaze at the ground. 

“It’s no worries, thanks for coming tonight. It was great to get to know you better”. Albus smiled in response before Scorpius continued on. 

“I …. I really enjoyed tonight. It was nice to spend some time alone with you” Scorpius reached out and took Albus’ hand in his, giving it a little squeeze.

Albus could feel his mind going a million miles an hour, his palms became sweaty as he forced himself to calm down. 

“I really enjoyed it too” Albus replied quickly, not trusting his voice to crack once again. 

There was a silence and Albus became increasingly aware of the lack of space between them. Scorpius was standing quite close to Albus, he could feel the warm air he breathed out hit his face. There was a silence as both boys locked eyes.

The world started moving in slow motion. All Albus could focus on was Scorpius. His ocean blue eyes that sparkled in the moonlight, The slight smell of alcohol from his breath as it hit Albus’ face, the pale pink skin on Scorpius’ smooth lips. 

And then Albus made one of the biggest mistakes of his life. 

He closed the gap between himself and Scorpius and kissed him. 

His cold hands came in contact with Scorpius’ face as their lips moved in unison. He took in the soft skin of Scorpius' lips as he attempted to deepen the kiss. It felt like Scorpius was kissing him back …. or maybe Albus’ mind was playing him again. 

No Scorpius _was_ kissing him back. 

Suddenly it stopped and Albus found himself facing a very pale faced, very shook Scorpius. Neither of them spoke at first and Albus felt fear, regret, panic rise from inside of him. 

“Scorpius” he said as he reached his hand out to place on Scorpius' arm but stopped himself as Scorpius took a few steps back. 

Scorpius lifted his gaze to Albus face, stuttering a few times as he tried to speak. Albus noticed how he started to pick the skin around his fingers and his breathing fastened as he tried to formulate words. 

“I’m - I’m …. Sorry” he said, before turning the other way. Half power walking, half jogging as he attempted to get away from Albus as fast as he could. 

Albus found himself to freeze, watching Scorpius run away before he snapped out of it. 

“SCORPIUS WAIT” he shouted, his voice breaking as tears threatened to fall. Scorpius didn't turn around and then disappeared around the corner. 

Albus started pacing, his hand behind his head. He dropped onto one of the steps, placing his head in his hands. 

“fuck” he mumbled before he couldn’t hold the tears any longer and he broke down. 

He didn't know when he made himself get up and into the apartment but he was now lying on his bed, tears staining his face and still fully clothed. Buttons was looking at him from the door as he stared at the ceiling. 

How could he have been so stupid to do something that would mess up everything. He hated himself for doing it. He knew it would scare Scorpius off and with it ….. his friendship. He had no idea why he did it, it just happened and he regretted it more than anything. He wished he could turn back time and erase the kiss from existence but he couldn't. 

The mistake had been made and now he had to live with the consequences. 

He took out his phone, clicked on his chat with Scorpius and sent a quick “I’m sorry” text. He watched as it sent and the delivered symbol appeared in the corner. He threw his phone on the ground, startling Buttons in the process. He kicked his shoes off and turned around in the bed, not even bothering to change his clothes. 

As he tried to sleep, the events replayed in his mind. The look of panic on Scorpius’ pale face. The crack in his voice as he said sorry and ran. 

Albus mumbled a soft “I’ve fucked it” into his pillow before the tears started to fall again and he eventually drifted to sleep in the early hours of the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well well well ..... has Albus just messed everything up? This chapter was a lot of fun to wrote but also it is the chapter I was most scared to upload. It was my first time writing certain types of scenes that were included so it was very nerve wrecking. 
> 
> As Always, i'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter soooo Kudos and Comments are always welcome ! Let me know what you guys think is going to happen next week ! 
> 
> Also random note buuut, the love you guys have for Buttons is incredible, Buttons is the best kitty ever ! 
> 
> See you guys next Monday !!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and Happy Monday !! 
> 
> Chapter five is here and it's so hard to believe there is only two chapters left after this one :(
> 
> I want to thank everyone for the love so far on this fic. This started as an experiment for me to see how I could handle a multi chapter and I did not expect to receive so much love on it so truly Thank You ! 
> 
> Today's chapter is a short one but don't worry, the last two chapters are long soo !! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy !!

Three weeks had passed and it was easy to say Albus wasn’t doing too great. He had been an emotional, moping mess ever since _that_ night. He had been getting little to no sleep due to his brain failing to stop thinking about it and had shut out everyone who tried to talk to him about why he was feeling so down. 

It added salt to the wound that Scorpius had left his apology message on read and had ignored every other message he had sent afterwards. He had stopped messaging him a week ago due to not being able to deal with seeing the word “seen” anymore. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about how stupid he was to do what he did and completely destroy one of the only friendships he had been able to make after only two weeks. He had messed up big time and now he was doing time for his idiotic behaviour. All he wanted to do was go back and stop himself but the deed was done, he had to try to move on. 

He was trying everything to occupy his mind and not think about it. He had started drawing again in his free time to keep his mind busy, he was spending longer hours at work correcting assignments and planning lessons just so he wouldn't be at home with his thoughts. It helped …. a bit but at night he lay awake until crazy hours as his mind wouldn't switch off and filled his head with regret. 

After work one evening, he made his way into town to purchase some new books he needed for some of his classes. The town was extremely busy. The streets were full of children making their way home from school and the traffic was bumper to bumper as people attempted to rush home from work. He walked through the streets, his hood up, his head down and his headphones blasting music to block out any noise as he made his way towards the book shop.

He hadn't been there since the night he messed everything up. He stopped going to the book club, knowing that seeing Scorpius at this moment wasn’t the smartest idea, even though all he wanted was to see him so he could apologise, face to face. It was obvious Scorpius didn't want to see or hear from him and Albus didn’t think he was ready to face rejection head on yet.

As he turned the corner and entered the book shop, his music was still so loud that he didn't even hear the ding of the bell as he pushed open the door. He kept his head down as he started browsing the shelves in search of the books on his list. He placed his headphones around his neck, lowering the sound so it didn't echo through them for others to hear as he read the back of a certain book. He was so caught up in the blurb that he didn’t realise another person entering the aisle he was in. 

“Do you need help with … any … thing?” the person said, their voice faltering as they finished the sentence as Albus lifted his head to look. 

It felt like everything started spinning and all the air had been sucked from the room as Albus locked eyes with the person who had spoken. 

“Scorpius” Albus gasped, his voice a mixture of happiness, worry and fear. Scorpius stood staring at him, a look of shock plastered across his face. 

There was a silence between them, an awkward one for the first time. Albus had no idea what to say. He wanted to apologise, tell Scorpius he regretted it all, tell him he messed up but he couldn't produce words. It looked like Scorpius didn't know what to say either. He stood there looking at Albus, picking at the skin on his fingers which seemed to be a habit of his, his eyes darting everywhere as he tried to find something … anything to say. 

Albus decided to break the awkward silence. 

“Scorpius … I’m so … I’m so sorry” Albus started, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible. 

“Albus, not here. Not when I'm at work” Scorpius said abruptly, stopping Albus in his tracks. Albus stopped straight away, his head dropping down as he felt a pang in his chest at Scorpius not wanting to hear his explanation. 

“Then when? I want to apologise …. properly. You haven't been answering my messages and I just ….. I want to explain myself” Albus found himself saying, his voice starting to crack. Scorpius looked at him and his expression softened for the first time. He no longer had a look of worry or fear across his face …. but a look of care. 

He didn't say anything and Albus stood in silence, eagerly awaiting his response. After a few moments, he spoke up much to Albus’ relief. 

“Meet me here after my shift, I'm finishing at seven. You can explain yourself then” . Albus felt relief overtake him as he found himself nodding in reply to Scorpius. 

“Yes, thank you …. I’ll see you then” Albus replied, throwing a small smile Scorpius’ way. Scorpius reciprocated the action, thankfully before heading to get back to work. Albus felt himself let out a breath as he went back to searching for the books. 

He felt relief, hope and a sense of happiness for the first time in weeks. Scorpius was willing to hear him out. It was the least he could ask for and was very glad Scorpius was willing to give him the chance to talk because he really didn't have to. 

Albus eventually found all the books he was looking for and headed to the checkout. As he was heading towards the door he locked eyes with Scorpius again. Neither boy said anything but Scorpius lifted his hand and threw a small wave his way before turning to fix one of the shelves. Albus waved back before opening the door and heading home. 

* * *

As Albus found himself making the journey back towards the book shop, he felt the worry build back up beside him. In the few hours he had been home he had figured out what he would say to Scorpius in hope it would fully explain his actions and clearly tell him how sorry he was. 

He hoped he could win his friendship back and Scorpius would accept his apology but the fear was there that he wouldn’t. Scorpius could easily not accept it and say he’d rather they stayed apart. Albus dreaded a reaction like that, that would break him even more than Scorpius just not acknowledging him. He was praying everything would work out, that after tonight their friendship would be back to normal or at least on the road to recovery. 

He walked the all too familiar route to the book shop and stood just up from the entrance as he waited for Scorpius to finish his shift. His hands were filled with two cups, one coffee and one tea. The heat was keeping his hands from shivering from the cold but could not stop the slight shake they had caused by the nerves. 

Eventually he heard a door shut and when he lifted his head, Scorpius was stood outside the shop finishing with the lock up. Once he was finished he made his way down towards Albus. Albus couldn’t help but smile at how adorable he looked. He was wrapped up in a huge scarf and coat with an emerald green beanie covering his blonde locks. 

As he got closer Albus could see his gaze direct itself towards the cups in Albus’ hand. Albus reached the tea out in his direction, watching as Scorpius’ eyes seemed to light up even if his facial expression stayed the same. 

“Tea … milk and three sugars,” Albus said, not even trying to hide the smile on his face. 

He was more than glad that Scorpius smiled back before speaking up. 

“You remembered” he said as he took a sip of the tea, closing his eyes as the warm liquid traveled down and warmed him up. 

“Of course I did” Albus replied back, placing his free hand back into his coat pocket. 

There was a brief silence before Scorpius gestured for them to start walking. Albus made small talk, asking Scorpius how work was and replying with how his work was. It was like neither boy wanted to get to the actual point of the conversation that needed to be had just yet and appreciate this nice time together before things could potentially turn bad. 

They eventually found themselves walking through the local park that was deserted due to the cold winter weather that had finally settled in. The leaves that were left on the trees made a rustling sound as the slight breeze blew through them and the noise of the main streets in the distance acted as a dull background sound. 

They sat down on one of the benches that wasn’t covered in others rubbish or wasn’t damaged beyond repair. They sipped on their drinks, waiting for the other to speak. Albus was mentally preparing himself for what he wanted to say, silently wishing Scorpius would try to speak first. 

It was like there was a connection between the two boys as they both started speaking at the same time. 

“You go first,” Scorpius said, gesturing for Albus to speak first. 

Albus placed the near empty coffee cup on the ground and turned to face Scorpius, sitting cross legged on the bench. He felt his hands start to shake again so grasped them together to stop them. 

“Look Scorpius, I just …. I just want to say I’m sorry. I am really sorry. I shouldn’t have done what I did and I hate how uncomfortable and awkward it probably made you feel” 

Albus took a quick peek up at Scorpius and was glad to see he was genuinely listening to what he had to say. He took a deep breath before continuing. 

“It was stupid and rude and …. I just shouldn’t have done it. I know this might make things weird between us and if so … I completely understand. If you’d rather not hang around any more … I get it. I just want to say I regret it with my whole heart and ….. I’m sorry” 

When he was finished he looked at Scorpius again, waiting for him to break the silence. He waited as Scorpius took in what he said. He closed his eyes, hoping tears wouldn’t threaten to fall once again. He didn’t want to lose his friendship with Scorpius but the possibility edged closer and Albus wasn’t ready to say goodbye …. not yet. 

Albus flinched a little when he felt a hand fall on top of his. When he opened his eyes, he gazed down and saw Scorpius’ hand laying on top of his. Albus brought his eyes up to face Scorpius. He couldn’t tell what Scorpius was thinking but the relaxed expression across his face and the warm look behind his eyes allowed Albus to breathe freely. 

“Albus, I’m going to be completely honest. I was really shocked and really caught off guard when you …. kissed me. I didn’t know what to do, I freaked a little and running was the best option. I have a lot of feelings about the kiss itself but …. regret isn’t one of them and I don’t want you to regret it either” 

Albus head shot up fully at that statement. He was baffled. How could Scorpius not want him to regret it? He had almost ruined his only friendship here. Scorpius must have realised the look of confusion on Albus’ face so he decided to continue. 

“I don’t regret you kissing me. I …. I liked it. I wanted to do it again but … I’m just not ready. I really like you Albus. We may only know each other a few weeks but we just connect. I get you and you get me. I may even like you more than a friend but … I’m not ready for anything more at this moment …. not after how last time ended” 

Albus heard the quiver in Scorpius' voice as he mentioned the last time, whatever that was so gave his hand a small squeeze of encouragement, giving him the support he needed if he wanted to continue. Scorpius smiled up at him before taking a deep breath. 

“The last person I went any further with …. it didn’t end well. I’m still not over it fully and I’m just not ready to go any further than friends right now. That doesn’t mean I don’t care for you and I don’t want to. maybe …. maybe someday but just not now. I’m sorry Albus” 

Albus could feel his own heart breaking, not because Scorpius didn’t want to go any further right now but because he was here, apologising for not being ready after someone hadn’t treated him right. It angered Albus, he wanted to find that person and give them a piece of his mind for mistreating Scorpius. Instead he squeezed Scorpius’ hand once more letting him know he was here and it was okay.

“Scorpius, please never, ever apologise again for not being ready. You do not have to do anything you’re not ready to do. I completely understand okay? I like you …. really like you. I’ll be here … waiting for you whenever you are ready”

He kept his eyes locked with Scorpius’ ocean blue ones and both boys smiled at each other.

“When I moved here, I had a plan. I was going to restart my life again. Find a job, find some friends and live my life the way I wanted. Finding someone who I’d instantly fall for wasn’t in the plan. I never planned on someone like you coming into my life Scorpius but … I’m glad you did. I’m glad we’re … friends?” 

Albus’ statement presented a questioning tone at the last line. He didn’t want to assume they were still friends after what Albus had done without having Scorpius’ full agreement. He turned his head to the side as he awaited Scorpius' reply. 

“Most definitely friends” Scorpius said and he pulled Albus into a hug. Albus hadn’t felt this happy, this at home in a long number of weeks and it felt amazing. He took in the soft fabric of Scorpius’ coat as they hugged. 

He was finally able to breathe properly, allowing a smile that wasn't fake come across his face for the first time in weeks. He had Scorpius back and his plan to have that one close friend was back on track. 

“How about I walk you home?” Albus said standing up as he picked up his now cold coffee and reached his hand out for Scorpius’. Scorpius took it and Albus pulled him up from the bench. 

Albus allowed Scorpius to lead the way to his home as they chatted just like they had three weeks ago. Albus has his friend back and in a crazy turn of events, Scorpius reciprocated Albus’ feelings. He liked him, as more than a friend.

Albus was pretty happy to wait for Scorpius to be ready. Whether it was weeks, months, years …. he’d be there waiting. Until then, he was just glad to have his friend back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it turns out Scorpius feels the same way !! I'm sure some of you guessed it but now it's confirmed !! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter and Thank you so much for taking the time to read it and also the previous chapters !! 
> 
> As Always I'd love to hear your thoughts so feel free to a comment/kudos, I love replying to comments and talking more about this fic !! 
> 
> Thank you again and I'll see you all next Monday !!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Six and the penultimate chapter is here !! 
> 
> We've another longer one today soooo I hope everyone enjoys !!

Life was going great for Albus. Ever since he and Scorpius had talked about “the incident” everything had returned to normal between them both. They had started hanging out a lot more and Albus felt he finally had found his one friend that he had planned to find. It was like nothing ever happened and their friendship was becoming stronger and stronger each day. 

Albus had returned to the book club following his few week absence to no questions thankfully. He had the usually dirty looks from Layla but like always, he just brushed them off. It seemed like Scorpius hadn’t mentioned their little ordeal to any of them, much to Albus’ relief. He really didn't think he could have coped with the awkward tension if everyone had known he had kissed Scorpius in a spur of the moment thing. 

Everything was back to normal and running smoothly again. The “incident” seemed to have brought them closer as friends. Albus always dropped by the bookshop on his way home to say hi to Scorpius. Scorpius had continued to walk Albus home which he loved. They would spend the walks chatting and laughing about the most random topics. It was really nice and Albus hoped Scorpius enjoyed that time alone as much as he did. 

The small touches, the hand holding, the hugs also hadn’t stopped, they had actually increased and each time they caught Albus off guard. Scorpius would take his hand in his when he wanted to bring him somewhere to show him something and each time Scorpius saw Albus he embraced him in the warmest hug. Every time Albus’ heart flipped. It felt different now that he knew Scorpius liked him too, nothing had changed but the touches, the hugs, everything felt like there was more meaning behind it now even though they had both agreed to be just friends … for now anyway. 

Albus hadn't stopped thinking about Scorpius’ words in the park the night he apologised.

_“I don’t regret you kissing me. I …. I liked it. I wanted to do it again but … I’m just not ready. I really like you Albus”._

They replayed in his head daily. Scorpius liked him back but wanted him to wait and he _would_ wait. Scorpius was worth waiting for. He may never have planned for someone like Scorpius to come into his life but he was damn glad he did and he would wait years for him if he had to. 

* * *

Albus was waiting at the door of the book shop like always, as Scorpius turned off the lights and made sure everything was locked up. It had become a weekly tradition that they were the last two to leave the book club and then Scorpius would walk Albus home. They never decided that this was a thing they did but it just kind of … happened. 

Albus held the door for Scorpius as he made his way out and when they were both out in the cold winter air, Scorpius locked the door to the shop. They made their way through the all too common streets on the way to Albus’ apartment. Albus listened as Scorpius spoke about some new book that had been delivered into the shop earlier in the day and how he’d pick up a copy of it for Albus to read. 

The walk back to Albus’ apartment always seemed so short and he always felt a pang in his chest when they turned the corner and the complex came into view. He wished the walk allowed him to spend more time with Scorpius, he wished his apartment was just a little further away. The walks were fun and it was always a downer when they would come to an end. 

They stopped at the steps and they both sat. They always did this. It was like neither of them wanted to say goodbye just yet so they would take that few minutes of sitting on the step, the distant noise of the town in the background. Sometimes they’d sit in silence, sometimes they would keep chatting. It changed every week but the feelings Albus felt during that time never did. 

Albus didn't know what possessed him to ask and he was kind of shocked with himself that he did when he eventually broke the silence. 

“Would you like to come in for a while? It’s kinda cold out here”. Albus drifted his gaze to Scorpius and was glad to see a smile on his face. 

“Uh, yeah sure .. that would be nice” 

Albus threw a smile back at Scorpius before standing up and reaching his hands out to pull Scorpius up from the steps. Once they were both up, Albus let go of one of Scorpius’ hands, reaching into his pocket with the other one to get his keys out. They made their way up the stairs to Albus’ apartment only dropping hands when they got to the door. 

Albus unlocked it and pushed it open, making his way towards the kitchen, Scorpius following quite closely behind him. Albus dumped his belongings on the kitchen table and placed his coat over the chair. Scorpius neatly placed his jacket across the back of another chair as he took in his surroundings 

Albus made his way over, taking some milk from the fridge but turned around when he heard a soft “aww” from Scorpius. When he turned around he was met by the most adorable scene he had seen in a long time. 

Scorpius was sat crossed legged in the middle of the kitchen floor with Buttons curled up in his lap as Scorpius ran his hand down his back. Soft purrs of content emerged from Buttons as Scorpius’ face beamed with love and happiness. Albus could feel the smile break across his face and the warm feeling make its way through his body once again. Scorpius eventually looked up at Albus, the smile not disappearing from his face at all before saying. 

“Well, who’s this little cutie that you’ve never told me about?” a fake pout making an appearance. Albus walked over, sitting himself down beside them and running his hand along Buttons back, his hand just grazing Scorpius’. 

“This is Buttons,” Albus replied as Buttons head popped up at the sound of his name. Scorpius gave him a light scratch behind the ear before lifting him up in line with his face. “well aren’t you the cutest little guy ever” Scorpius said in that baby tone everyone talked to animals with. 

_“Apart from you”_ Albus thought, forcing his face to keep a neutral expression. Seeing Scorpius with Buttons made his heart flutter, they looked adorable. Albus was pulled from his thoughts as Scorpius spoke once again. 

“Ah I see why Albus called you Buttons” Scorpius said as he ran his fingers over the three white patches in a line down Buttons’ tummy from where he now lay on Scorpius’ lap. Scorpius turned his head to Albus, placing Buttons down on the ground before saying. 

“He’s nearly as cute as you Albus” before he stood up. 

Albus sat frozen for a second at Scorpius’ comment before jumping up too. Scorpius was stood, leaning against the counter as Albus made his way towards the cabinet. He took out a box of hot chocolate powder, lifting it towards Scorpius. Scorpius nodded his head enthusiastically and Albus got to making two cups. Once he was finished he handed the hot mug to Scorpius who sniffed as he took in the scent, letting the chocolaty steam fog up his glasses as Albus poured out some food for Buttons. 

Albus made his way into the living room which was basically a section of the open planned apartment that he made into a living room, gesturing for Scorpius to follow. They both flopped down on the couch, the smallest amount of room between them as they sipped on their hot chocolate. Scorpius broke the silence as his eyes settled on a picture Albus had placed on the mantelpiece. 

The picture in question was one of Albus alongside his two siblings. It was quite an old picture, he was pretty sure it was taken four, maybe even five years ago now. It was of him with James and Lily at James’ first ever professional football game. They were in the middle of the pitch in James’ team's home stadium. James was in the middle, decked out on his kit with Albus and Lily pulled close to his side. All three of them had huge smiles on their faces as they were all laughing. 

Albus loved the picture. It was one of few of him with his family where everyone looked genuinely happy. It was definitely his favourite one he had with James and Lily. It brought back some of the good memories he had from growing up. He loved his family and having pictures similar to that one dotted around the house made sure he knew they were always there, maybe not right beside him but just a phone call away. Albus’ life was filled with a mixture of good and bad times but having memories of those happy times in clear view, really helped drown out the bad memories.

“Is that your siblings?” Scorpius asked, curiosity in his voice as he looked straight at Albus. Albus found himself pausing for a moment before he replied. He hadn’t spoken about his siblings or his family at all since moving here. He was sure anyone he met here didn’t actually know he had siblings. 

“Yeah, that’s James and Lily …. my older brother and little sister. James is a professional football player and Lily’s at university” Albus spoke. 

Scorpius nodded his head before speaking again. 

“Do they live close?” Albus found himself shaking his head before he even realised it. 

“Nah, they live back home. It’s weird being so far away from them” Albus paused, it felt weirdly nice to talk about his siblings again. He continued on. 

“I love them a lot, we had a few rough years, arguments everyday and all that but we’re really close now. All the family is really, it’s hard being away from them” He smiled, all the happy memories he had with James and Lily flooding back into this mind. 

Scorpius didn’t answer straight away but after a few moments, he seemed to lean closer to Albus and said. 

“Then why did you move away?” 

Albus knew this question was coming. Was he ready to open up to Scorpius and say how being surrounded by so many people and being constantly singled out for being different and being compared to the others stressed him to the max and moving was his only escape? He didn't know ….. but he trusted Scorpius. So he took a deep breath and started. 

He told Scorpius all about his huge family, about how different he was to James and Lily and then about his dad. He told Scorpius how his dad constantly compared him to his siblings, constantly questioned why Albus was different, how he constantly made Albus feel like the black sheep, making him feel like an outcast. He made sure to include how much he loved him because he really did. Once he finished it felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Telling Scorpius about everything didn’t feel scary, it felt …. good. 

Albus hadn't realised he had been staring into the mug of hot chocolate until Scorpius’ hand taking his free hand in its grasp caused him to lift his head. He turned to face Scorpius and was met by his ocean blue eyes. He gazed down at their hands but his eyes made their way back up quickly after. Scorpius had a look of understanding across his face, not pity like Albus expected. 

Scorpius didn't say anything for a few moments as the two of them sat in silence before Buttons came to join them, squeezing himself in between them both. Eventually Scorpius spoke, keeping his eyes locked with Albus’ and their hands intertwined. 

“I’m sorry you had to deal with that. It’s not fun and ….. I know I haven’t gone through what you have but I get where you’re coming from.” He paused for a few moments as his eyes dropped. Albus gave his hand a little squeeze of support and thanks. 

“I was like that when I was in school. I was the “black sheep” because I was a little different to the other kids. They didn't want to hang out with the book nerd who had a “weird” obsession for history. I know it's not the exact same and feeling like an outcast in your own family is a lot tougher than a few school kids thinking you're weird …. but if you ever want to talk more about it …. i’m here”. He paused again, a smile evident on his face, one of meaning before he kept going. 

“I also don’t think you’re a black sheep, you’re ….. you and you is great ! Albus is great and I like him a lot. I wouldn't want him to change for anyone”

Albus smiled, squeezing Scorpius’ hand again in a small thank you. He wasn't good with words so hoped Scorpius got the message. Scorpius rubbed his thumb over Albus’ knuckles before letting go. They sat there for a few moments before Albus spoke up, moving the conversation along. 

“Tell me a little more about you” he asked, leaning his elbows on his knees and placing his chin in his open palms. Scorpius turned his look to Albus once more, his eyes wide like Albus’ question had thrown him off guard. 

“Well … uh …. I told you already about my life and my parents soooo there is really only one other thing” he paused for a few moments and Albus waited patiently. 

“Remember I told you I wasn’t ready for anything? I want to tell you why, it’s only fair you know” 

Albus felt the air in the room go cold, not literally but it was like the warmth had been sucked out of it by Scorpius’ statement, changing the atmosphere. He watched as Scorpius picked the skin around his fingers once again. He placed his hand on top in comfort before speaking up. 

“Scorpius, you don’t owe me an explanation for anything. If you’re not ready, that’s okay. You don’t have to justify it” Albus replied as he rubbed soothing circles with his thumb across Scorpius’ hand. 

“No, I want to. I need to. I haven’t talked about it to anyone apart from …. apart from Layla. I want to tell you, it’s only fair” 

Albus nodded his head back at Scorpius. If Scorpius felt comfortable telling him whatever this was he wanted to say, Albus would listen. He would be that shoulder for Scorpius to lean on.

He didn’t speak for another few moments. Albus watched as he took slow breaths in order to steady his voice. Eventually he looked back up at Albus and started. 

“Last year I got my first boyfriend. Everything was incredible, he was incredible. I was living the dream everyone wished to have while in a relationship. We got each other, we did all the cute relationship things. Everything was great, it was all I could ever ask for” 

Albus could see the spark die in Scorpius’ eyes as he paused. Scorpius took another deep breath and Albus tightened the grip he had on his hand. 

“That was until he broke my heart. He cheated on me I ….. I was broken. I loved him with my whole heart, I cared about him more than I cared for myself and he cheated on me. It was horrible, I didn’t talk to anyone for weeks, didn’t leave my room. Layla was the one who finally got through to me after three weeks. It still hurts, it’s why when you kissed me I …. I freaked” 

Albus could see tears threatening to spill from Scorpius’ eyes. He reached his hand up, wiping one stray tear away as Scorpius threw a thankful smile his way before continuing on. 

“The kiss was amazing, everything I could have dreamed of but it brought back all the memories. Memories I thought were long gone. I want to kiss you more, everyday actually but it brings back too many bad memories. I know you’re not him but I can't help it. I’m sorry Albus” 

Scorpius’ voice broke as he apologised and Albus reached out pulling him in a hug. Scorpius lay his chin on Albus’ shoulder as they just sat and hugged. Eventually they pulled away and Albus leaned forward, once again wiping away the tears that stained Scorpius’ porcelain cheeks. 

“Scorpius you have nothing to apologise for” Albus started, placing his hands on Scorpius’ face to make sure he was looking at him. He dropped one of his hands and found Scorpius' stray hand, intertwining their fingers. A small smile appeared across Scorpius' face as Albus continued on. 

“I'm so sorry that happened to you, you didn't deserve to be treated like that, to have your heart broken by him or by anyone. Please don’t apologise about not being ready, It’s okay. You tell me when you're ready, do anything. You choose and when the time comes whether it be weeks, months or even years …. I’ll be here” 

Scorpius giggled, nodding his head as he wiped another stray tear away. Albus caressed his cheek with the hand that was still gently placed on Scorpius’ cheek. 

“I won't hurt you like he did, I won't let anyone else hurt you okay? You can trust me, whenever you're ready too”. Albus stated, looking into Scorpius’ glassy blue eyes once again trying not to get lost in them. Scorpius nodded in response before falling into Albus’ arms for another hug. They sat there for god knows how long and it was nice. 

Eventually Scorpius lifted his head from the crook of Albus’ neck. He glanced down at his phone that was placed face up on the coffee table. As time appeared it’s like it triggered Scorpius and also Albus’ tiredness. The time on Scorpius’ lock screen indicated it was nearing 1:30 am. Time had passed so fast that neither of them had realised how late it was. Scorpius jumped up from the couch in search of his jacket. 

“Oh god it’s late, I should be heading home” he said, looking around for said jacket. ‘

Albus stood up from the couch also, standing in front of Scorpius. 

“How about you stay here tonight? It’s real late and i'd rather not have you walk home alone” He paused for a moment before continuing. 

“But if you’re not comfortable with that, I'll pay for you to get a taxi home” He shoved a hand into the pocket of his jeans, the other behind his head as he waited for Scorpius’ answer. 

Scorpius stopped his search for his jacket and gazed down at Albus. 

“Would you mind … me staying the night that is?” Scorpius asked, a questioning tone in his voice. Albus smiled up at him, a giggle causing Scorpius to raise an eyebrow in confusion. 

“Of course not, I'd rather know you’re here safe and able to go home in the daylight tomorrow than sit panicking while thinking that something will happen you”

Scorpius smiled nodding his head which caused a small smile to appear across Albus’ face. 

“I’ll sleep down here and you can have my bed” Albus spoke, clearing the mugs from the coffee table and walking to the kitchen, placing them in the sink to wash in the morning. Scorpius followed him, taking his arm gently and turning him to face him as he stood at the sink. 

“I couldn't ask you to do that, I’ll sleep on the couch” 

“Scorpius, I insist , you take the bed” 

Albus felt the breath catching in his throat at Scorpius' next statement. 

“Okay, how about we both take the bed?” 

Albus paused for a second, taking in what Scorpius had said before forcing himself to reply. 

“Scorpius are you sure? I have no problem taking the couch. I wouldn't want to make you -” 

He was cut short by Scorpius placing a hand on his cheek, just like he had done earlier. 

“Albus, if sharing a bed with you, as friends would make me uncomfortable … I wouldn’t suggest it, Really it’s okay … as long as you’re also comfortable?”. Albus could hear the questioning tone in Scorpius’ voice as his eyes locked with Albus’. 

“As long as you're comfortable, then so am I” Albus replied which caused the squinty eyed smile to once again appear on Scorpius’ face. Albus turned away from the sink, gesturing for Scorpius to follow him. They looked in at Buttons who was fast asleep on the couch before heading towards Albus’ room. 

Albus was glad that past him had tidied the room before leaving for work and the bed was made neatly. He allowed Scorpius in first as he closed the door behind them. He turned to see Scorpius browsing his bookshelf and had to hide the smile on his face at how adorable he looked. Scorpius then sat down on the end of the bed and kicked his shoes off. Albus walked over to the wardrobe, taking out his pyjamas and then searching for anything that might remotely fit Scorpius. 

He settled on one of James’ football shirts that James had given Albus that was miles too big on him so he hadn’t worn it and a pair of pyjama bottoms that were incredibly long on him. He turned to face Scorpius, holding them out in front of him. 

“This is the best I can do,” Albus said, as they both giggled. Scorpius gladly took the clothes from Albus before Albus continued on. 

“You can change in the bathroom there if you’d like”. Scorpius nodded as he rose up and made his way into the bathroom. Albus quickly changed into his pyjamas and was already in bed by the time Scorpius reappeared. Both boys started giggling as the clothes just about fit Scorpius, the football top coming close to being a crop top. Albus secretly loved the look but tried to hide the pink flush threatening to stain his cheeks at how good Scorpius looked. 

Scorpius placed his neatly folded clothes on the floor beside the bed as he climbed into the bed with Albus. They lay facing each other for a few moments. Scorpius’ eyes started to droop as tiredness took over. Albus waited until he could hear soft snores from Scorpius before attempting to sleep himself. He whispered a soft “ goodnight Scorp” before closing his own eyes. He smiled to himself as a mumbled “Night” which was muffled by the pillow came from a sleeping Scorpius. Albus let his eyes fall closed and within minutes was also asleep. 

* * *

The following morning Albus woke and a smile instantly appeared across his face. He was met by the view of Scorpius still fast asleep in front of him. The duvet was pulled up so that only his eyes were visible. Albus had to once again resist the urge to reach his hand out and push back the locks that had fallen onto Scorpius’ face throughout the night. He lay there for a few moments before rising out of the bed, careful not to wake Scorpius. 

He made his way to the kitchen and was greeted by Buttons who was still chilling on the couch. He gave him a small head scratch before heading to make himself a coffee and Scorpius a cup of tea. He glanced up at the clock on the wall which indicated it was just nearing 8:30 am. He pushed himself up to sit on the counter top as he waited for the kettle to boil. 

Just as the kettle dinged, Scorpius made his way around the corner. His hair was everywhere as he rubbed his tired eyes. He smiled up at Albus once his eyes focused again and leaned against the table just across from him. None of them said anything, both still not fully awake from their slumbers. Albus handed the mug of warm liquid to Scorpius who smiled in thanks before grabbing his coffee and the pair made their way to the couch. 

They drank their drinks in silence until they had both woken up a bit more. Scorpius was the first to speak, Buttons now curled up on his lap. 

“Thank you for letting me stay” he spoke, his voice a little croaky as he looked over at Albus. Albus just smiled at first. He took a sip of his coffee before replying. 

“Of course, It’s no worries. I …. I really enjoyed having you over. It was nice”. Albus allowed the smile to return to his face as he crossed his legs, his knees bumping off Scorpius’ in the process. Scorpius who had been petting Buttons, stopped and took Albus’ free hand and gave it a little squeeze. 

“I enjoyed it too …… it was really nice” Scorpius replied, releasing Albus’ hand from his and finishing off his tea. They sat in silence for a moment before Scorpius glanced up at the clock. He placed the mug down on the coffee table, putting Buttons onto the couch as he stood up fast. 

“Oh no, I'm supposed to be at work in an hour …. I need to get home” he blurted out, searching around for god knows what. He then looked at Albus before speaking again. 

"I'm so sorry I've to run off so quickly … where will I put these?” he said as he gestured towards the clothes he had borrowed from Albus. Albus told him to just leave them in the bedroom, that he’d clear them up later as Scorpius ran towards the bedroom to get changed. Albus picked up the mugs and headed into the kitchen to wash them. 

As he was drying the last mug, Scorpius emerged again. He was dressed in the same clothes from last night. He had flattened his hair a little but still looked a little frazzled. Albus turned at his entrance, asking him if he’d like some breakfast before he left. Scorpius shook his head before speaking. 

“No thank you …. I really should be heading off. Thanks again Albus for last night ….for letting me stay but also…. for listening to me and for what you said. I really appreciate it” He reached out his arm, rubbing his hand down Albus' arm which sent a shiver through Albus’ body. Albus smiled in response before following Scorpius to the door. When they reached the door, they stood for a moment. Scorpius then broke the quietness. 

“A kiss” he said and Albus was incredibly confused. He raised an eyebrow and knew his face was masked with a look of confusion. Scorpius then continued. 

“A kiss … I'll kiss you to let you know when I'm ready ….. ready for us to be a thing”. Albus felt the breath catch in his throat at Scorpius’ statement. He had to physically force himself to speak but still fumbled over his words as he answered. 

“Yes … yeah, okay if that’s what you’re comfortable with” He said, his eyes locked with Scorpius. Scorpius smiled back at him, placing his hands in his coat pockets. 

“Of course, I wouldn't suggest it otherwise. Bye Albus, i’ll talk to you later” he replied, placing a soft kiss on Albus’ cheek before heading out the apartment door and down the stairs. Albus, whose hand was now placed on his cheek where Scorpius had pecked him, stood staring as Scorpius disappeared down the staircase. 

He turned to go back into his apartment and sat down on the edge of the couch. 

Scorpius wanted to be with him. 

All he had to do was wait for the sign. A kiss

Scorpius would kiss him when he was ready and Albus knew he would wait centuries for that sign if he had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So all we have to wait for is the sign !!
> 
> Thank you to everyone for reading and for showing so much support through out this fic !! It's been such an amazing journey and I cant believe there's only one chapter left :( I'm going to be so sad to say goodbye to this fic and these characters ! 
> 
> I'd love to hear everyone's thoughts so don't be afraid to leave a comment to let me know what you thought !
> 
> See you all next week for the final chapter !


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's here .... the final chapter of I Never Planned On Someone Like You !! It's a butter sweet feeling to be finally at the end :( 
> 
> This fic has been in the works for a good number on months now and I never thought I would see the day where it would come to and end ! 
> 
> I hope this chapter is the ending you have all wanted !! 
> 
> Enjoy !

Winter was fully set in now and Christmas was just around the corner. The streets were filled with colorful Christmas lights and shop windows decorated with festive displays. The sight breeze that blew had an extremely icy chill to it as snow showers fell from the sky frequently. The festive cheer was creeping its way into Albus’ life as the last day of term came to a close before the holidays began. Albus was excited for the holidays this year. He wasn’t returning home until Christmas eve, so that gave him time to celebrate a little here with Scorpius before throwing himself into the chaos of the annual Weasley-Potter Christmas celebrations. 

Albus and Scorpius were almost inseparable at this stage. They spent any free time they could find in each other's company. They would rarely be seen apart unless they were at work. Albus stopped by the book shop every day on his way home when Scorpius was working and sometimes Albus would be met at the school gates by Scorpius who was waiting to bring him on another adventure. 

Most of their spare time was spent exploring the town and it’s outskirts, going to the cinema, sitting at home as they read or watched a movie while stuffing themselves with sweets and treats. Albus loved it, he was truly living his best life. He had found a friend, maybe even a best friend who liked hanging out with him as much as he liked hanging out with them. Scorpius got Albus and the two just worked incredibly well together as friends. 

Albus’ plan was complete …. or at least his original plan anyway. Everything had worked out perfectly. He had found a friend in the midst of everything happening around him. Scorpius was the best thing that could have come into Albus’ life and he was eternally grateful for it. There was only one missing piece to the puzzle that was Albus’ plan. Scorpius had admitted to Albus that he liked him back and told him that a kiss would be his way of saying he was ready. Albus was still kind of mind blown at the fact someone like Scorpius could like him in the “more than a friend” way. 

What did Scorpius see in him? He was a nerdy, short, mess of a human but somehow Scorpius had looked at him, got some weird feeling inside of him and said “I choose that one”. Albus would never understand but he was glad he was the one Scorpius had chosen. 

Albus was waiting and would continue to wait until Scorpius was ready. He was most definitely worth waiting for. Scorpius understood Albus, accepted him for who he was. He didn't judge him when Albus was feeling down or moody and didn't want to talk and would rather sit and cuddle. He didn't judge Albus when he excitedly talked about a new painting he had finished or a new book he had found. 

Scorpius was a support for Albus to lean himself on when things began to fall and a beam of light to pull him back from the darkness when he got lost in his own mind. 

For that … Albus would forever be grateful. 

* * *

The bookshop was completely decked out in lights and decorations to celebrate the festive season. A huge Christmas tree stood proudly in the corner, baubles painted with various different book covers hanging from the branches with mint green and white tinsel wrapping around it. The star on the top had the name of the shop engraved on it, bending a little so it could actually fit. 

The shop had such a warm and homely feel to it. Albus took in the scent of cinnamon and gingerbread that the many candles that were lit spread through the room as he entered the shop. He had his beanie on, his coat pulled tightly around his face and his hands shoved into his pockets. His teeth chattered from the cold and his face had turned a light shade of pink from the cold. 

The heat of the bookshop was a pleasant surprise as Albus started to remove his layers. Once he had his coat and beanie off he tried to flatten his hair, failing miserably before he made his way over to Scorpius who had his back turned as he spoke to Josh. Albus made his way over, rising on his tiptoes and placing his chin on Scorpius’ shoulder as he tickled his side. 

Scorpius squirmed away from his touch but pulled Albus into his side for a hug once he caught a glimpse of his face. They stood in each other’s embrace as they chatted to Josh and waited for the rest to arrive. The others in the book club had got used to Albus and Scorpius’ affection towards each other and didn't even bother to question it. The hand holding, hugs, cheek kisses all went unnoticed. 

As the rest arrived they all sat down on their beanbags, Albus beside Scorpius as always and they began. Over the weeks Albus had become more vocal in the club as he got to know all the members better. He let himself say his opinion and join in properly in the conversations instead of sitting in silence and waiting to be asked his opinion. It felt nice to feel comfortable and accepted by a group of people. 

It was the last book club before the Christmas festivities began so they all mutually decided to go to the bar once again for a few drinks before they all went their separate ways until the new year. Albus had of course agreed straight away once Scorpius asked him earlier on in the week. He wrapped himself up in his coat and went to cover his messy locks when Scorpius intertwined his fingers in Albus’ hair fluffing it out even more than it already was. Albus swatted his hand away playfully, taking Scorpius' wrist in his hand, careful not to hurt him as he removed his hand from his hair. 

“I love your hair, do you know that?” Scorpius said, wriggling his hand from Albus’ grip and starting to flatten down the raven black curls. Albus didn’t stop him this time, instead he gazed up as Scorpius’ tongue hung from his mouth slightly and his eyes squinted a little as he worked on fixing his hair. Once he was finished, Scorpius took the beanie from Albus’ hand and pulled it onto Albus’ head, covering his eyes in the process. 

They both laughed as Albus pushed the beanie up, revealing his eyes again. Scorpius took Albus’ hand in his as they both made their way towards the door. The usual checks were done as Scorpius locked up. The others had already headed to the bar, leaving Albus and Scorpius to walk to the bar alone.They walked the streets, Albus pulled into Scorpius’ side to keep them both warm as a light snowfall covered the empty streets. Albus smiled to himself as he took in the pink tint on Scorpius’ cheeks, the snow landing on his scarf and melting away, the way he rubbed Albus’ arm softly as they chatted and walked. 

When they arrived, the heat that hit them from the inside of the bar was a welcome feeling. The bar was a little more full than last time which was mainly due to the number of work christmas parties going on now that Christmas was just around the corner. Scorpius took Albus’ hand in his as to not lose him as he set off through the crowds in search of the others. 

After a few minutes of searching through masses of people and squeezing through groups all socialising, they eventually reached the others. They were sat on the opposite side of the bar to last time but were still quite cut off from the rest of the crowd which Albus was quite thankful for. He and Scorpius squished themselves into the bench beside Josh. Penny had already got their drinks for them and pushed them towards them as they got comfy. 

The conversation twisted and turned as they drank through their first round of drinks. It was a lot harder to hear anyone in the bar due to the increased numbers so everyone's voices were raised a little. They talked about their plans for the Christmas break and debated over what the best part of Christmas dinner was (Albus stood his ground that his grandmother’s stuffing was superior). 

As the conversation flowed Albus was becoming increasingly aware of the limited space between him and Scorpius. The bench was smaller than last time so Scorpius was pushed right up to Albus, their legs pressed against each other. He didn’t fail to notice how Scorpius’ hands just seemed to land on his thigh or how his hand randomly made its way to the small of his back when Scorpius leaned back in his seat. He tried not to think much into the touches but it was hard knowing how Scorpius truly felt about him. 

Albus was also being increasingly aware of the side glances, the stares, the look of disgust? disapproval? from Layla. He tried to block them from his mind but he was met by another one of her cold stares every time he allowed his eyes to drift her way. After a while he just stopped himself from looking in her direction, he didn't need to worry. Scorpius had said how she was slow to warm up to new people … even though it had been a good number of months now. 

Once the first round of drinks had all been consumed, Albus stood up announcing he would buy the next round. He took everyone's orders and made his way through the crowds, mentally coming up with a way to get a tray of drinks back through the many groups of people. As he reached the bar, he checked it was dry and then leaned against it as he waited for the bartender to reach him. He was in a world of his own, not wanting to spark conversations with the strangers surrounding him. He was broken from his thoughts as a soft nudge in his left side caused him to stumble into the person next to him. 

He sent an apologetic smile the strangers way before turning his gaze towards his left. Layla was standing next to him, her elbows leaning on the bar. Albus had no clue how she had managed to squeeze herself in but he didn't bother to question it. He smiled at her and when she didn't react back, apart from looking at him with a blank expression he decided to speak. 

“Hello Lay-” he was cut off as Layla spoke, her tone cold and to the point. 

“What’s your deal with Scorpius?”. Her question took Albus by surprise. His mind went to mush when he tried to formulate an answer. He knew what his “deal” was with Scorpius, he had a huge crush on him and was waiting ….. but he didn't want to tell anyone yet, especially not Layla. 

She raised an eyebrow at him, urging him for an answer. He stopped himself from playing with the sleeve as he forced himself to respond. “I don't have any …. deal with Scorpius” he knew it was a lie and but the look on Layla’s face told him …. she knew too. 

“Do I looked stupid to you Albus?” she stated, circling her index finger around her face to try prove her point. Albus almost shook his head in reply but just kept his gaze on Layla as she continued on. “Albus, don’t act dumb. I see how you act around him. I've seen it ….. I know you like him and I know he likes you” she paused for a second, waiting to see if Albus had anything to say, he just nodded his head, allowing her to keep going. 

“I know you like him but I haven't figured out if you're unlike the others yet. I don't know if you like him or the idea of him, just like the others did. Scorpius was an easy target for them ….. he’s kind, caring, open to trusting to anyone. He didn’t see them trying to use him. I don't know yet if you’re only here to use him too” 

Layla’s statement was like a punch in the stomach. He didn't know whether the idea of others only using Scorpius or the fact Layla thought he may also be like them hit deeper. He didn't answer straight away, letting her words sink in. The bartender arrived, breaking the conversations for a few moments as he took their order. Once he left to prepare their drink, Albus turned his gaze towards Layla again, taking a deep breath before answering. 

“I know you aren't my biggest fan whether it be because you’re still trying to figure out if I’m a threat to Scorpius or if it’s something else but I can promise you …. I will never, ever hurt Scorpius. I care about him too much. I’m not here to use him or take advantage of him, I’m still here because he means an awful lot to me and he’s my friend”. 

He paused for a second, watching Layla as the icy look in her eyes started to melt, started to fade away like she was  _ finally  _ warming up to Albus. He decided to keep going, may as well get everything out now. 

“Scorpius invited me in …. opened his arms and gave me that friend I was looking for when I moved here. He gets me, understands me …… he’s just amazing. I could never hurt him the way others have in the past. He deserves to be loved, cared for properly and ….. I hope I can be that person who can show him that love, whenever he is ready”. 

Albus stopped, feeling his throat tighten as he fought to hold back the tears. Opening up about how much he cares for Scorpius, admitting it out loud …. was a lot . He let his head drop, the drinks were sitting on the bar in front of him but neither he nor Layla made any attempt to head back to the table just yet. He jumped a little when he felt a hand on his arm, rubbing it lightly. 

He raised his head and his eyes met Layla’s. Any coldness was no longer evident in her expression. She had a soft smile on her face, her eyes full or happiness and … relief, maybe? She paused for a moment and her reply was short. Short but to Albus, those words meant more than anyone could imagine. 

“Take care of him for me. I'm trusting you, make him happy … give him the love he deserves, give him that happiness … I cant see him be heartbroken again”. She smiled at Albus again, dropping her gaze towards her hands. Albus placed a hand on her shoulder before replying. 

“I will …. I promise”. 

With that, Layla was satisfied. She smiled at Albus dropping her hand to take his and gave it a little squeeze. Albus just smiled back as she gestured for him to grab the tray. Once he had it steady in his grasp, the two of them headed side by side through the crowd and back to table.

Albus turned to Layla as they slowly made their way through the crowds. He leaned in so she could hear him due to the loud music and constant chatter that surrounded them.  “Thank you for being there for him by the way, you’re a really good friend for him”. Her head turned towards him as she tried to hide the smile threatening to appear. 

“Shut up” she answered but the smirk on her face and the wink she threw Albus’ way, told him she did appreciate his words. They finally reached the table, Albus placing the tray carefully down on the table before scooting in beside Scorpius once more. Scorpius leaned in, his mouth close to Albus' ear as he whispered so none of the others could hear. 

“You okay? Did she say anything?” He asked, some concern coming through in his tone. Albus put his spare hand onto Scorpius’ knee before assuring him everything was completely fine because thankfully everything between him and Layla was fine. 

Scorpius, who was satisfied that Albus was telling the truth, took Albus’ hand in his as they both turned their attention back to the group and got involved in the conversation at hand. 

* * *

After another hour, Albus started to feel tiredness overcome him. He leaned his head on Scorpius’ shoulder as he listened in to the conversations. Eventually Scorpius leaned forward a little to look at Albus, giggling a little as Albus raised his eyes to look at him before he spoke. “You tired?” he asked and Albus just nodded his head, not even bothering to lift it from Scorpius’ shoulder. Scorpius finished the rest of his drink, getting his phone from the table before speaking again. 

“Let’s get you home then” he announced as he took his coat from beside him on the bench. Albus tried to argue back saying they could stay but Scorpius wasn’t taking any of it, saying how the bar would be closing soon anyway. Scorpius told the rest they were going to head off and after a round of goodbye hugs and wishing everyone a merry Christmas, they headed in the direction of the door. 

The ground was icy due to the night air that had settled as they carefully walked the route towards Albus’ apartment. Scorpius had Albus pulled into his side once again to protect him from the cold as they walked, the air they breathed out being evident in the air due to the freezing temperature. They didn't talk as they made their way through the streets but the quiet was nice. Just being in each other's company meant there was no need for words. 

As they reached the steps leading up to the apartment complex, the pair sat themselves down on the ice cold steps. The coldness sent shivers through them both, the freezing breeze blowing around them as Scorpius moved closer to Albus’ side. “I enjoyed tonight, did you?” Albus asked turning himself to face Scorpius, trying to ignore how their legs brushed off each others due to their close proximity. 

“Yeah, I did … it was nice to hang out as a group again before Christmas”. They both smiled and a silence fell around them. They watched a couple passed them from across the road. They walked hand in hand before they stopped and kissed. Albus felt a pang of longing in his chest. He wanted that but he swallowed it down and shook it from his thoughts, he would have that …. someday, when Scorpius was ready and it would be worth every waiting moment.

He was broken from his gaze as Scorpius spoke up again and Albus found himself caught off guard by his question. “Huh?” Albus replied, hoping Scorpius would repeat what he had said. 

“What did Layla say to you … when you went to the bar? Did she say anything bad to you?” Scorpius asked, a hint of worry evident in his eyes. Albus found a smile come across his face. There was something about this protectiveness from Scorpius that made him feel warm inside. 

“Oh no … no she didn't say anything bad” he started, the worry melting from Scorpius’ eyes with that comment before Albus continued. “She was just … she was making sure I wasn’t just here to …. to use you. She wanted to check that I wasn't going to be like the others”. Albus watched as Scorpius’ head dropped slightly at the mention of the otters. Albus removed his hand from his pocket, the cold air hitting it causing him to shiver as he took Scorpius’ hand in his. Scorpius’ gaze lifted once more. 

“I won't be like them Scorpius. I’m not here to use you, I’m not here to hurt you and that’s what I told Layla. I told her how much you mean to me, how much your friendship means to me. When I first met you, you welcomed me in and gave me that friend that I needed. You helped me feel included and helped me feel at home here”. He paused before continuing, looking up to see a smile on Scorpius’ face as Scorpius rubbed soft circles with his thumb on Albus’ hand that was intertwined with his. 

“I want to treat you properly, give you the love that you deserve because Scorpius ….. you deserve to be treated with love and respect. You deserve someone to treat you right and that is what I’m going to do for you because …. I care for you Scorp and I  _ will _ treat you how you deserve to be treated”. 

When Albus was finished, he looked into Scorpius’ sky blue eyes that were now glassy with tears. Tears stained his cold pink cheeks as Albus reached out to wipe away a few that were still falling. Scorpius didn’t speak at first. Eventually he placed his now warm hands on Albus cold cheeks. The heat soaking into his icy skin, warming him up.

They both lifted their eye gazes to meet. The watery ocean blue eyes of Scorpius locked with the bright emerald green eyes of Albus. 

And then came the moment Albus had patiently been waiting for. 

Scorpius leaned in, his hands still firmly placed on Albus’ cheeks. Albus could feel the warm air he breathed out against his cold skin as he neared, the already limited space between them becoming smaller and smaller. Just as Albus’ mind caught up and realised what was happening, Scorpius’ lips locked with his. Albus felt his breath catch in his throat as their lips connected, beginning to move in sync with each other. 

The kiss started slow as like Scorpius was waiting for Albus’ reaction, waiting until the initial shock Albus felt passed. Albus leaned in a little further to the kiss, Scorpius following suit. Albus took in everything as their lips danced across each other. He took in the soft skin of Scorpius’ lips against the slightly chapped skin of his own. He took in the way Scorpius’ hand had made its way to the back of his neck, sending chills through his body. He took in Scorpius’ smile against his lips just before they pulled back. 

His lips tingled, the pressure of Scorpius' lips still present even though they had pulled away. Every hair on his body felt like it was standing up straight, as chills still made their way through his body. He felt slightly breathless as he came to terms with what just happened. He didn't want to assume. He knew what Scorpius had said that morning all those months ago. 

A kiss was what would show Albus he was ready …. but he couldn't assume, he needed to know before he jumped to conclusions. 

Albus found himself unable to open his eyes for a few moments after. Scared he would be met with the same scene from that night. The look of horror in Scorpius’ eyes, the pale face he had been met with ….. he couldn't face that again. He opened them slowly as he felt a hand rest on his cheek once more. He left out the breath he had been holding as he was met with the warm eyes of Scorpius, the all familiar welcoming smile beaming across his face. 

Albus struggled to speak once he tried to. A mixture of mumbles and broken words which made no sense spurted out. He stopped himself, looking into Scorpius eyes once more as he felt a smile appear across his face. Scorpius leaned in, placing a soft kiss on Albus’ forehead before he spoke up. 

“I have never had someone speak about me like that. Speak about me with so much … love and … compassion. I will never be able to thank you enough. Those words … your words, they helped me know for definite that …. You’re the one I want to be with. You're the one I know I can trust” He stopped for a moment, taking both of Albus’ hands in his. He gave them a little squeeze before he continued. 

“I’m ready Albus. I’m ready for us to be more than friends. I want to be with you …. that is if you’ll still have me?” The smile didn’t fall from his face as a questioning tone appeared in his voice. Albus dropped their hands placing one hand around Scorpius’ waist, the other on his cheek as he leaned in. The kiss, although short, was meaningful to them both. They pulled apart, leaning their foreheads against each other as smiles appeared across both of their faces. 

“I’ve been waiting for this moment” Albus whispered, like he didn’t want anyone but Scorpius to hear his words. Scorpius placed a small kiss on the tip of Albus’ nose before pulling his head away, letting his hands intertwine with Albus’ once again. 

“I hate that I made you wait this long. I was scared you wouldn't be interested anymore, scared you’d move on. I hope the wait was …. worth it?” Scorpius replied, his head tilting slightly to the side as he awaited Albus’ answer. 

“It was worth every single second” Albus said, lifting Scorpius’ hand up and placing a soft kiss on his knuckles. Scorpius giggled, the sound causing Albus to fill with even more happiness which in this moment, he didn't think was possible. Scorpius leaned in and wrapped his arms around Albus, embracing him in a hug. Albus felt safe in his embrace, he felt at home in Scorpius’ arms. 

Scorpius was ready for them to be more than friends. Being enveloped in his arms, the world shut out from them, it felt like they were the only two on earth. Albus had never planned for this but being with Scorpius was all he could think of for months and now he was pretty sure they had just become partners. Scorpius was all Albus could have ever dreamed of and his dream had just come true. 

As they pulled apart, snow started to fall around them. Albus felt his heart flutter as he watched the snowflakes land perfectly on Scorpius’ face as he looked up into the night sky and melt away just as quickly. As Scorpius’ dropped his head, they both leaned in once again. Their noses bumped as they neared each other, giggles escaping them both as their lips met. The kiss was soft, as their lips moved together as if they were connected. As they pulled apart, Scorpius leaned his head on Albus’ shoulder. They sat in silence, snow falling around them as they took in everything that just happened. 

There was one question on Albus’ mind and it wasn’t until he was already speaking that he realised he was asking it. “Does this mean we are … you know …. together? That we’re …. boyfriends ?” Albus asked, his voice no higher than a whisper. Scorpius lifted his head slightly from Albus’ shoulder, turning Albus’ head towards him. 

“Sure, if that’s what you’d like. I’d like us to be together.” His smile wide on his face. Albus felt his cheeks hurt as he smiled back. Scorpius wanted to be his boyfriend. It didn’t feel real, he almost pinched himself just to remind himself that this wasn’t a dream. That this was reality. 

“I’d like it too” was all Albus found himself capable of saying before he was again leaning in placing a kiss on Scorpius’ lips. Scorpius kissed back and once they finished, leaned his head back down on Albus’ shoulder. 

Scorpius was Albus’ boyfriend. Albus knew he didn't deserve this title, he didn't know why Scorpius chose him over anyone else he could have chosen but he’d never question it, he was just glad he had made that choice. He leaned his head down to rest on Scorpius as they both sat in the silence, not a single person around other than them.

As the snow fall became heavier, Albus felt Scorpius shiver beside him. He stood up, standing in front of Scorpius and held his hands out to pull Scorpius. When Scorpius was on his feet. Albus stood up on his tiptoes and placed a soft kiss on Scorpius lips, slowly moving to his jawline and then his neck before pulling him in the direction of the complex door. They made their way up towards Albus’ apartment, hand in hand, little to no distance between them. 

Albus didn't drop Scorpius’ hand as he unlocked the door. They both discarded their damp coats and shoes at the door as Albus made his way to the kitchen to heat some milk for hot chocolate. Once he had the milk on to heat up, he grabbed a fluffy blanket from the cupboard, making his way to Scorpius who was sitting on the couch with Buttons in his lap. He wrapped the blanket around Scorpius’ shoulders in hope to warm him up. 

Scorpius scrunched his nose up at Albus as a thank you before wrapping himself and Buttons in the blanket fully. Albus smiled to himself before returning to finish the mugs of hot chocolate. He placed three marshmallows and a mountain of whipped cream in Scorpius which was the exact way he liked it and walked back with the mugs in his hands. As he returned, Buttons hopped down, rolling himself in a ball at Scorpius’ feet as Albus plopped down on the couch and snuggled into Scorpius’ side. 

They sat, cuddled into each other’s sides as they drank their hot chocolate. Albus’ head was snug in the crook of Scorpius’ neck while Scorpius lay his head on Albus. Albus felt a sense of calm overcome him as he sat cuddled on the couch with Scorpius. They eventually finished their drinks. Albus brought them to the kitchen to wash them in the morning, getting Buttons into his bed for the night and giving him a goodnight kiss before returning to Scorpius. 

He flopped into Scorpius’ lap, wrapping his hands around his neck as he placed a soft kiss on his cheek. A look of confusion came across Scorpius’ face as he noticed the beaming smile that brightened Albus’ face. 

“What are you smiling at?” 

“I’m just really happy” Albus replied, pulling Scorpius in closer, his scent filing his nostrils as he took a breath in. They sat huddled together for a few moments. No words, no noise. Just them both in each other's arms, which for Albus was a long time coming but as he sat in Scorpius’ embrace, the wait had been entirely worth it. 

A yawn from Scorpius caused Albus to lift his head from Scorpius’ shoulder. Albus watched as Scorpius rubbed his tired eyes. Albus hopped off Scorpius’ lap, reaching his hands out to pull Scorpius’ up. Scorpius gladly took them, letting the blanket fall. 

“Would you like to stay here tonight?” Albus asked, wrapping his arms around Scorpius’ waist. A nod from Scorpius was followed by Albus picking up the blanket and dumping it on the couch as they headed hand in hand in the direction of Albus’ bedroom. Albus pushed the door open with his foot, allowing Scorpius to go in first. He closed the door behind them, turning to find Scorpius already lying down on the bed. 

Albus quickly found pyjamas for them both as they changed into them and within minutes they were both under the covers, cuddled into each other. The room was dark due to the late hour it currently was but the moonlight making its way through the window was enough to illuminate Scorpius’ face. They didn't speak at first, taking in each other's features as they lay facing each other. 

Scorpius was the first one to speak as he reached a hand out to push back a loose curl that had fallen onto Albus’ face before leaving his fingers intertwined in his curls. “I’m really happy you waited for me, I wasn't sure you would”. Albus felt the smile reappear across his face as he listened to Scorpius. 

“Of course I waited for you. I wasn't going anywhere, whether it would have been months, years …. whatever, I never would have stopped waiting”. Scorpius leaned in once Albus finished, their lips connecting as they both melted into the kiss. Kissing still felt foreign to them both as they figured each other out but that didn’t take away from the sparks that flew as their lips moved in unison. It didn't take away from the warm feeling that flowed through their bodies, the tingles, the goosebumps. 

When they broke apart, Albus leaned his head on Scorpius’ chest, the thump of his heartbeat the only sound he could hear. Scorpius ran his hand through Albus’ hair, his hand eventually falling to rub small circles across his back as Albus’ felt his eyes start to droop close. Scorpius seemed to notice as he pulled Albus in closer. 

“Lets get some sleep Al” he said as they both melted into each other’s embrace. Within minutes they were both asleep, the moon lighting up the room ever so slightly and their soft snores filling the silence of the room. They slept in each other's arms, bodies close together. It felt new to them both but that new feeling came with a side of safety and warmth. It was something they could both very easily get used to. 

* * *

The birds chirping outside and the sun beaming through the window woke Albus from his slumber. At first he was startled to feel another other person behind him in his bed and it took a few moments to remember last night's events. As he turned, he was met by the sleeping form of Scorpius. His mouth was slightly open as he slept, his hair flopping over his eyes. 

Albus lay there looking at Scorpius, quiet as he possible as to not wake him. The memories of the following night flooded his mind, happiness filling him up all over again. Albus still found it hard to believe that it had even happened, that Scorpius kissed him. Scorpius was ready for them to be more than friends. It felt so …. exhilarating ?? Albus had been waiting months for this day and now it was here, Scorpius was his boyfriend.

When Albus moved here all those months ago, finding a boyfriend was the furthest from being an addition to the plan he had set out from himself. Over the past few months, the contents of Albus’ plan had been checking themselves off nicely. He had moved away to start his new life, found a job he truly loved and found himself a group of friends who he got along with and felt at home hanging around with. Everything had fallen in place perfectly apart from one thing …. that was until now.

Becoming Scorpius Malfoy’s boyfriend had never been part of the plan but once Scorpius admitted he also had feelings for Albus, he let it become the final addition, the final piece of the puzzle. He had waited for Scorpius to be ready and now … here they were lying together in bed, wrapped in each other’s arms as boyfriends. It had been a long time coming, a long wait but Albus knew every single second had been worth it. Scorpius would always be worth it. 

Albus knew he had never planned on being with anyone …. let alone Scorpius but he was damn glad he was the lucky person Scorpius had noticed and decided he could trust. This was only the beginning for them both and Albus was very excited to see what the future would hold for them. 

together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *THE I NEVER PLANNED ON SOMEONE LIKE YOU EPILOGUE IS NOW UP ON MY AO3 TITLE SIX YEARS LATER* Find the fic here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409901 
> 
> And it's done .... 
> 
> It feels incredibly emotional for this fic to be finished, it's been such a roller coaster over the past few weeks and months from this only being an idea to posting chapters each week. I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story until the end and who had left such positive and encouraging support along the way !! You guys are the reason why myself and this fic have made it to this point !! 
> 
> It has been a wild ride and I am sad to say goodbye to this fic and these characters after so long but who knows .... maybe someday I'll revisit them !! 
> 
> As always your kudos and comments are much appreciated and I would love to hear your thoughts on the chapter and the fic as a whole !! 
> 
> If anyone would liked to find me my twitter and tumblr is accioscorp, I’d love to hear from everyone !! 
> 
> Thanks a million to everyone again and I'll see you all soon !!


End file.
